


7 pasos hasta ti

by LaReinaCuervo



Category: Episode IX - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Aceptación, BenSolodeservedbetter, Díada, Embarazo, F/M, Fantasmas de la Fuerza - Freeform, Mundo entre los mundos, Orfeo y Eurídice, Rey va por Ben, Reylo - Freeform, balance, bringbensoloback, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaCuervo/pseuds/LaReinaCuervo
Summary: La Fuerza sabe que se equivocó y le envía a la última Jedi un mensajero que le indicará el camino para recuperar a Ben. Sin embargo, Rey no estará sola durante su travesía...no debe estarlo, o todo por lo que tanto ha luchado se perderá para siempre.
Relationships: BenRey, Reyben - Relationship, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. (No) Estás Sola

**Author's Note:**

> Estamos todos de acuerdo que El Ascenso de Skywalker es horrible, ¿verdad? Una conclusión injusta a un personaje atormentado y fascinante. Y mientras Disney arregla su error (más le vale hacerlo) yo aprovecho dos teorías que vienen haciendo mucho ruido en el fandom Reylo y que tienen todo el sentido del mundo. Será corto, tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho.
> 
> Este minific va dedicado a Lyna Rodríguez, la mejor amiga Reylo que pude tener, a Niloa Gray, nuestra preciosa madre Reylo y a Jazmín Adame, administradora del mejor grupo del este ship en Facebook en donde paso las mejores horas de mi vida. Los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales para poder hablar más y discutir las referencias en esta historia. Sin más qué decir, comencemos.

Advertencia: Síntomas del Síndrome del superviviente y pensamientos suicidas.

Si Orfeo no hubiera hecho su viaje al Inframundo solo, habría recuperado a Eurídice.- Pensamiento personal.

Todos corrían de un lado a otros desesperados. El centinela había sido asesinado desde la distancia, nadie les dio la alarma para esconder a sus niños, enterrar sus pertenencias y huir a tiempo de sus hogares. Siempre era lo mismo en Yokuin, un planeta pobre en todos los sentidos, tanto por su ecosistema carente de agua y árboles, como por la maldad en los corazones de los muchos bandidos que ahí habitaban.

Los Yokuinanos corrían bajo una lluvia de disparos de plasma, aturdidos por el sonido de los blasters y los gritos de las víctimas. Una madre corría aferrando a su hija a su pecho, era perseguida por un bandido enmascarado que seguro vio gran potencial en la pequeña para venderla en el mercado negro como esclava. Un mal paso provocó la caída de la mujer, quien apenas pudo girar en el aire a su costado para evitar que la pequeña se lastimase. Ni siquiera trató de levantarse de nuevo, sentía el desgarre de los huesos de su pie y el maldito estaba demasiado cerca, blandiendo su mazo amenazante, mofándose de que había ganado.

Nadie iba a ayudarlas, ya lo sabía, le quitarían a su niña y nunca la volvería a ver. Dejó de escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros y el llanto de su hija aún aferrada a sus ropas. Sabiendo que era el fin, abrazó a la chiquilla una última vez, tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que ese acto le transmitiera todo el amor que sentía por ella. Resignada y con miedo, cerró los ojos.

Y entonces, un sonido desconocido para ella le hizo abrirlos.

Frente a ella estaba parada una mujer vestida de blanco y encapuchada que acababa de exterminar al bandido que las perseguía. En una mano portaba lo que parecía ser un sable de luz amarillo, mientras que levantaba la otra y hacía que varios de esos granujas se elevaran en el aire y cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo. Antes de que la Yokuinana pudiera decirle algo, la joven salió corriendo en dirección del bandido con la máscara hecha de dientes de bestias, su líder. El desgraciado apuntó hacia ella su enorme bláster y disparó, pero la chica puso su arma frente de sí, haciendo rebotar cada uno de los disparos.

Antes de llegar por completo hacia él, dio un salto imposible, apagó el sable y sus piernas danzaron en el aire impulsándola hacia adelante. Cayó de pie, justo detrás del líder de los bandidos y encendiò su espada a la altura del corazón de éste. El villano cayó muerto y sus seguidores que estaban cerca corrieron despavoridos hacia las dunas al ver a su jefe muerto.

Una vez más, apagó su arma y la colgó en su cinturón de cuero. Notó las miradas atónitas de los pueblerinos sobre ella, pero también sentía su miedo y es que el que una desconocida encapuchada apareciera de la nada blandiendo un sable de luz y ejecutando bandidos a diestra y siniestra realmente daba motivos para sospechar. La joven se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su hermoso rostro.

-No teman, no vengo a hacerles daño.- dijo con calma, tratando de sonar amigable.

Una mujer entre la multitud alzó la voz, pudiendo más su curiosidad que su miedo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió saber. La chica sonrió, casi segura de lo que iba a responder.

-Soy Rey Skywalker.-

Unas horas más tarde, todos en la aldea se habían reunido para celebrar la derrota de los bandidos que los habían acosado durante tantos años. Los Yokuinanos encendieron una gran fogata y bailaban y bebían alrededor de ella llenos de júbilo. Pero Rey se mantenía apartada de toda la celebración, la gente le había ofrecido lo poco que tenían intentando pagarle el favor que les había hecho, pero la Jedi rechazó todo objeto material, sólo aceptó un cuenco de madera con agua, pues la batalla la había dejado sedienta.

Mientras miraba a las personas del planeta Yokuin bailar y cantar en su honor, Rey notó que la mujer a la que había salvado antes se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Hola.- saludó con timidez.

-Hola.- respondió la joven sonriendo con sinceridad.

La Yokuinana iba a dar un paso más, pero el dolor de su pie lastimado la hizo tropezar, con suerte Rey reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que tocara estrepitosamente el suelo. A través de la Fuerza, pudo sentir lo malherida que estaba la mujer.

-Tu pie...-

-¡Oh, no es nada! Mañana estará mejor.- dijo tratando de no preocuparla. Pero Rey sabía que no iba a recuperarse sin ayuda.

Rey ayudó a la mujer a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una de las tiendas de tela que utilizaban como hogares. Colocó suavemente su mano en el pie herido de la Yokuinana y se concentró, cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco, los huesos volvieron a su lugar, los ligamentos se fortalecían y el hematoma desaparecía. Cuando Rey sintió que la había curado por completo, retiró su mano y vio a los ojos a la mujer que la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó sin caber en su asombro.

-Fue la Fuerza, la canalicé para curar tu herida.- respondió amablemente.

-Ah.- la Yokuinana movió con lentitud su pie, esperando sentir un leve dolor como secuela de la torcedura, pero no había nada, estaba como nuevo.- Vaya, tus habilidades nos vendrían muy bien aquí.-

-¿Por qué los atacaron con tanta fiereza?- preguntó Rey, sonando realmente preocupada.

-Yokuin es un planeta pobre. El agua escasea, la tierra es estéril y a muchos se les facilita más tomar lo poco que otros trabajan para sobrevivir. Hace unos años, mi pueblo encontró este lugar, hay un pequeño río cerca, no sabemos dónde comienza o dónde desemboca, pero es suficiente para regar la tierra y plantar comida. Los bandidos nos notaron casi de inmediato, vienen una vez al mes a llevarse nuestras cosechas, el agua o a los niños para venderlos como esclavos.- escuchar lo último disparó en Rey aquellas memorias en las que trataba no pensar con tanto afán. No quería recordar a sus padres, ni a su abuelo, pues pensar en ellos la llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en Ben.

-Creo que no estuvo bien lo que hice. Es un planeta grande y este sitio es un oasis, otros bandidos vendrán y yo ya no estaré aquí.- admitió con tristeza.

-Rey, no puedes salvarlos a todos, pero un pequeño bien en un planeta tan hostil marcará la diferencia, te lo prometo. La gente está contenta, en paz, puedes estar segura de que pelearemos por conservar ese sentimiento.- las palabras de la mujer eran amable y sabias, además, casi le había dicho lo mismo que Luke poco más de un año atrás.

-Aún no conozco tu nombre.- dijo Rey, sintiéndose más animada.

-Soy Miriahn Dol.- respondió contenta.- Y dime Rey, ¿Qué te trae a Yokuin?-

-Tengo una pequeña academia en Tatooine, entreno a mis estudiantes para convertirse en Jedi. He sentido una vibración en la Fuerza proveniente de Yokuin, uno de ustedes podría recibir el entrenamiento.- contestó.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó curiosa Miriahn.

-Tu hija.- respondió Rey con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo lo que significaba.

-¿Sarin?- la yokuinana volteó hacia la fogata y buscó instintivamente a su hija. La encontró jugando con sus amigos, bailando y riendo tomada de las manos. La tristeza la invadió, no se atrevió a ver a Rey a los ojos, en lugar de eso miró fijamente al suelo.- Sarin siempre ha sido especial. Habla con los animales todo el tiempo, me jura que le entienden y que le responden. La he visto hacer que las cosas floten con solo alzar su mano y cuando se lastima hace exactamente lo mismo que tú.- Miriahn sonaba triste, temerosa de la respuesta de la Jedi, pero Rey la escuchó en silencio, con un vuelco en el corazón.- ¿Vas a llevártela?- finalmente, cruzó sus ojos negros con los avellana de Rey.

-No si tú no lo permites. Las cosas han cambiado, si los niños quieren quedarse con sus padres y viceversa, no vienen conmigo. Y si lo hacen, los visitan cada mes. Sé lo importante que es tener una familia, por eso no me atrevo a quitárselas a mis alumnos.- contestó Rey, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, quien suspiró aliviada.

-Oh, entiendo.- Miriahn volvió a ver en la dirección donde estaba su hija y después regresó la mirada hacia la Jedi.- Pero, ¿no será malo para ella? ¿No aprender a usar sus poderes?-

Rey quería contestarle que sí, que si la pequeña Sarin no aprendía a controlar su poder en la Fuerza podría generar grandes catástrofes cuando se enojara, sintiera miedo o estuviera triste, que siempre sentiría que había algo raro dentro de ella a lo que nunca podría darle una explicación, que si llegara a formar parte de una diada, tal y como ella, y nunca conociera a su otra mitad, siempre se sentiría incompleta. Pero simplemente no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-No podrá levantar rocas enormes, pero fuera de eso estará bien.- dijo Rey, sonando lo más sincera que podía.

-¡Ah, que alivio!- suspiró Miriahn, respirando tranquila.- Aún así, hablaré con ella, si Sarin quiere acompañarte, no me opondré.-

-De acuerdo.- asintió la Jedi.

La Yokuinana se levantó y le ofreció a Rey algo más de beber, pero la Jedi rechazó amablemente. Vio como la mujer caminaba hacia donde estaba su hija, la levantaba en brazos y giraban riéndose. Rey tenía la noción de que en algún momento su madre había hecho lo mismo con ella, antes de que todo se arruinara. Recordó a los niños en Pasaana y cómo hacía dos meses, por unos cuantos segundos, creyó que ella podría tener lo mismo. Una familia con Ben. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una mujer anciana, la misma que le había preguntado su nombre, la observaba desde lejos, también separada de la multitud jubilosa.

El sonido de alguien sentándose a su lado hizo que Rey mirara detrás de sí. Un hombre Yokuinano, joven, con barba rasa y ojos como los de Miriahn la miraba sonriente.

-Hola.- saludó con interés.

-Hola.- respondió Rey, incómoda ante su presencia.

-Me llamo Tarjad.- se presentó extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Rey.

Ella la tomó insegura de si debía aceptar el gesto o no, al hacerlo la inundaron varias imágenes que la ayudaron a identificar el tipo de hombre que era Tarjad. Un aventurero, casanova, debería tener al menos cuatro hijos con mujeres de cuatro aldeas distintas de Yokuin, se sabía apuesto y creía que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque rechazaba por completo cualquier responsabilidad. Una vez soltó la mano del joven, Rey supo inmediatamente cómo quitárselo de encima.

-Oye, sólo quería decirte que estuviste impresionante hace un momento. Jamás pensé que una mujer podría ser tan fuerte.- dijo tratando de sonar halagador.

-Me estorbaban y los estaban atacando, tenía la posibilidad de hacer algo y lo hice.- respondió seca.

-Oh, entonces no viniste a un planeta tan inhóspito como Yokuin sólo para salvar aldeas saqueadas, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿a qué viniste?- el interés de aquél sujeto en Rey la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Uno de ustedes podría convertirse en Jedi, vine para llevarlo conmigo y entrenarlo.-

-¿Y quién es?-

-Sarin- Rey ni siquiera miró a los ojos a su indeseado acompañante cuando le contestó.

-¿Mi sobrina Sarin?- ahora ella comprendía porqué sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Mariahn.- Vaya, eso, es bueno, creo.- Tarjad podía notar cómo sus encantos no estaban surtiendo efecto en la atractiva Jedi, quien ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.- Entonces, ¿estás casada? ¿tienes novio?- preguntó seguro de que su respuesta sería negativa.

-Tengo tres niños esperándome en casa.- respondió Rey mirándolo a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Tarjad palideció casi al instante.

-Oh, vaya...eso...eso suena a mucha responsabilidad. Y tú eres muy joven, nadie pensaría que...bueno, a lo mejor así se hacen las cosas en tu planeta ¿no? Y por cierto, ¿de dónde vie...?- el Yokuinano había fastidiado lo suficiente a Rey como para llevarla a usar su arma secreta. Había extendido su mano derecha hacia la cara de Tarjad y en un momento, la Fuerza lo había convertido en su títere.

-No te gusto, no te parezco atractiva.- sentenció con seriedad.

-No me gustas, no me pareces atractiva.- repitió en automático el joven.

-Te irás de aquí, no volverás a molestarme y corregirás tu vida.-

-Me iré de aquí, no volveré a molestarte y corregiré mi vida.-

Tarjad se levantó casi hipnotizado, ansioso por alejarse lo más posible de Rey. Cuando se supo sola de nuevo, la Jedi suspiró, sólo deseaba tomar a la niña y regresar a Tatooine con sus estudiantes y BB-8. Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse, sintió a otra persona cerca de ella, ¿es que acaso nunca terminaban?

-No tenías que hacer eso, Tarjad estaba a punto de huir después de escuchar sobre los niños.- una mujer Yokuinana, la misma que la había observado, se sentó a su lado y le miró divertida.

-Lo sé, sólo fue un empujón para que en verdad se fuera.- respondió Rey, sintiendo la confianza suficiente para decirle aquello a la anciana. La mujer sonrió y miró al frente, ella hizo lo mismo.

-No es la primera vez un Jedi viene a Yokuin.- dijo la mujer sin ver a su acompañante, por otro lado, Rey sí lo hizo, aunque no dijo nada. Sabía que la anciana seguiría hablando aunque no le dijera una sola palabra, estar cerca de ella era igual que tener cerca a Sarin o a cualquiera de sus alumnos.- Era uno solo, un hombre moreno y grande. Era poderoso y fuerte, pero aún así se veía solo.- miró a Rey, esperando que entendiera su mensaje, pero ella sólo miró al suelo, casi avergonzada.- Dijo que podía llevarme con él, que me entrenaría para ser una Jedi, dijo que estaría bien.-

Rey abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Esa mujer era sensible a la Fuerza y sólo había visto un Jedi en su vida, quien obviamente no era Luke. No fue necesario que le dijera que había decidido no ir con él, algo que la joven no entendió. Desde que era niña, trabajando en las dunas de Jakku, siempre hubo algo dentro de ella que luchaba por despertar, la hacía sentirse vacía, incompleta, como si siempre le faltara una pieza importante de sí misma y sabía que no eran sus padres a quienes necesitaba para llenar ese agujero en su corazón. Por eso estaba desesperada por que Luke la entrenara, para calmar ese fuego que la consumía y por fin encontrar su propósito en la Galaxia. Y por todo aquello era que Rey no podía comprender porqué esa mujer que había vivido toda su vida sin entrenarse en la Fuerza, sin saber nada sobre el poder dentro de ella, se veía tan tranquila.

-Ese hombre me dijo algo antes de irse para nunca volver: la Fuerza es de todos, Jedi o no, formamos parte de Ella y Ella acudirá a nosotros siempre que la necesitemos. De ese modo, nunca estaremos solos.- la mujer sonaba gentil, casi maternal, pero esas palabras no consolaron a Rey. La Fuerza le había fallado, le había dado todo y se lo había arrebatado, si entrenaba a una nueva generación de Jedi era porque no quería que nadie volviera a pasar por lo mismo que ella.- Dime, Rey, ¿por qué te empeñas en estar sola?- le preguntó, con sincera preocupación.

Rey volvió a mirar al suelo, no para sopesar su respuesta, pues la conocía muy bien y estaba convencida de ella.

-Porque me merezco estar sola.- respondió sin dudarlo, con un tono severo en su voz.

-Nadie merece estar solo, querida.- debatió la anciana con incredulidad.

-Yo sí.- contestó, ahora con tristeza. La Yokuinana parpadeó confundida ante la respuesta de la joven. Rey podía sentir su conflicto, suspiró y decidió explicarlo todo.- No siempre fue así, tenía padres, amigos y...alguien que me amaba, pero los perdí a todos. Mataron a mi familia, mis amigos tomaron rumbos diferentes. En ninguno de los dos casos fue mi culpa que se fueran, pero él...-pensar en él era realmente doloroso, hablar de él era aún peor- Éramos una díada en la Fuerza, nuestro destino era estar juntos, traer balance. Él me ofreció muchas veces estar a su lado...y yo lo rechacé. Por miedo, por orgullo, por...estúpida...Y ahora él se ha ido, salvó mi vida y está muerto, ni siquiera puedo sentirlo en la Fuerza. Pero yo me lo busqué, es mi castigo, la Fuerza me entregó a una persona que me amaba incondicionalmente, alguien con quien pude haber formado una familia y lo rechacé. Estar sola, incompleta y vacía es lo que me merezco.-

Rey apenas podía retener las lágrimas, sentía que si seguía un segundo más cerca de aquella mujer que podía percibir sus pensamientos y sentimientos, realmente se derrumbaría. Pero no huyó, la anciana extendió su calor y consuelo hacia la joven a través de la Fuerza abrazándola con la misma calidez con la que lo había hecho Leia.

-Estoy muy segura de que ésto no es lo que la Fuerza quiere para ti. Has aprendido tu lección, no tienes que seguir castigándote. Rey, ningún ser viviente sobrevive estando solo y mucho menos alguien que tenía una conexión tan fuerte con otra persona, tal y como tú y ese hombre del que tanto te cuesta hablar.- le dijo con cariño, buscando consolarla. Los ojos de la joven se hicieron aún más vidriosos.

-Pero ni siquiera puedo sentirlo en la Fuerza.- respondió, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su mejilla y su voz se cortara.

-Entonces probablemente, él aún no es uno con la Fuerza.- respondió con seguridad la mujer y se levantó.- No quise ser una Jedi, pero ese maestro compartió una que otra cosa conmigo antes de irse. Sé cómo funciona la Fuerza, sé que cuando alguien se hace uno con Ella, todo lo que alguna vez fue desaparece, pero a veces, se pierden en el camino o se atoran porque no era su momento de irse.- Rey miraba atónita a la mujer que le hablaba con tanta sabiduría.- Tal vez no puedas sentirlo porque estás buscando en el lugar equivocado, Rey. ¿Has considerado tratar de sentirlo en el mundo de los vivos?- y con una pícara sonrisa, la Yokuinana se alejó.

Rey se quedó sentada en el suelo meditando las palabras de la mujer. Nunca lo considero, en ningún momento pensó que Ben pudiera seguir vivo. ¿Y si de verdad era así? ¿Y si él había sobrevivido de alguna manera y estaba buscándola? La esperanza llenó su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, proyectó su imagen en su cabeza y se enfocó sólo en ella.

-Ben...- lo llamó suavemente.- Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.- rezó tal y como lo hizo cuando necesitó la ayuda de los Jedi antiguos.

La Fuerza bailó alrededor de ella, buscando lo que tanto anhelaba. Se extendió a través de mundos desconocidos y conocidos, de caras nuevas y viejas. Regresó a Takodana, Exogol, Tatooine y Ach-To, incluso a los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte en Endor. Siguió llamándolo, pidiéndole a la Fuerza que le diera aquello que tanto quería, aquello que necesitaba, esperando que cuando abriera los ojos, él estaría ahí, le diría dónde se encontraba y ella correría a su encuentro. No terminaba de sentir algo, la Fuerza no le había dado una respuesta clara, pero aún así, abrió los ojos.

Niños.

Varios niños se había juntado frente a ella curiosos al pensar que se había quedado dormida. En cuanto sus pupilas se posaron en los chiquillos, éstos salieron corriendo entre risas y empujones. De nuevo estaba sola, tan sola como sólo ella merecía estarlo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos. ¡Pero qué tonta había sido! Por supuesto que Ben no estaba vivo, había desaparecido justo frente a sus ojos ¿Por qué lo haría si no era porque estaba muerto? La Fuerza se lo había quitado y no se lo devolvería.

Decidió que no podía seguir un segundo más en esa aldea, con las presencias de Sarin y la anciana cerca. Regresó al Halcón, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó dormida después de llorar silenciosamente en el asiento del piloto, abrazándose a sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Rey estaba parada frente a la nave coreliana. La gente del pueblo se había reunido para despedirla, pero adelante de todos los Yokuinanos estaban Mariahn y Sarin, además de la anciana que había hablado con ella ayer. La niña la miraba nerviosa, con la misma mirada temerosa que había tenido de pequeña, esperando el regaño de Unkar Plutt. Rey sonrió con ternura y arrodilló a la altura de la niña.

-Sarin. Tengo que regresar a la academia, no me gusta que los niños estén solos tanto tiempo.- hablaba con la verdad. Ahora sus padawans eran su vida y no quería que se sintieran como ella lo hizo durante tantos años.- Si vienes conmigo, podrás convertirte en una Jedi, pero si decides quedarte, me encargaré de que no sufras ningún daño al tratar de utilizar tus poderes. Eres libre de escoger.-

Sarin miró a su madre y luego a la anciana con la que Rey conversó la noche anterior. Entonces lo comprendió todo: era su nieta. Sarin era otra niña que había heredado su poder de un abuelo. Por un momento, Rey deseó que la niña se quedara en casa.

-¿En serio no pasa nada si no voy contigo?- preguntó tímida, mirando hacia el suelo. La Jedi sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Claro que no, estarás bien.- respondió sincera.

-Entonces quiero quedarme con mi abuela y mi mamá. No quiero que estén solas.- declaró la niña, clavando sus ojos en Rey.

-Muy bien, Sarin. Pero quiero darte algo antes de irme.- la Jedi tomó las manos de Sarin y juntó su frente con la de la niña.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y la Fuerza fluyó entre ellas. Rey incrustó imágenes muy específicas en la mente de la pequeña Sarin, nada demasiado elaborado, sólo meditaciones para poder sentir la Fuerza a su alrededor, cómo evitar que otros entraran en su mente, la habilidad para controlar su poder cuando sus emociones fueran más fuertes, cómo levantar objetos más pesados y a usar la Fuerza para curar heridas. Sarin estaba tan abierta a ella que por un momento vio las memorias más felices con su familia. Rey estuvo tentada a verlas, aunque fuera sólo un segundo, pero se detuvo, no quería abrir esa herida.

Una vez terminó su tarea, Rey cortó el enlace y acarició suavemente el cabello de la niña.

-Así no harás explotar nada cuando te enojes o estés triste.- Sarin rió con inocencia y abrazó a Rey, sabiendo que jamás la volvería a ver.- Cuídate mucho, Sarin.-

-Tú también, Rey. Ya no estés triste.-

Las palabras de la niña calaron dentro de ella. Se separó de la pequeña y le ofreció una última mirada al pueblo Yokuinano. La madre de Sarin la miraba agradecida de no llevarse a su pequeña y la abuela...bueno, prefería no pensar en la abuela. Rey subió al Halcón y despegó lo antes posible, habría dado el salto de inmediato, pero las idioteces de Poe junto con la última batalla habían dañado bastante el sistema de la nave y no había tenido tiempo para repararla, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo rápido por si su próximo estudiante aparecía pronto.

Después de cargar el hipepropulsor por lo que pareció una eternidad, el Halcón Milenario viajó a la velocidad de la luz, llegando en poco tiempo a la vieja granja Skywalker. Rey aterrizó la nave cerca de ahí y antes de bajar, pudo divisar a sus tres estudiantes jugando con BB-8, quien siempre se quedaba de niñera cuando ella debía salir de viaje. Ver a esos tres chiquillos la llenó de una felicidad sincera, los quería con toda su alma y se preocupaba por ellos.

La mayor era Dianel Saktun, una niña togruta de 11 años que apenas estaba desarrollando sus cuernos, por lo que aunque había vetas de blanco, eran principalmente amarillos y destacaban en su piel cobriza. La había sentido en Shili y sus padres no se habían opuesto a que entrenara con Rey. Después estaba Ton Heros, de 10 años y proveniente de Naboo, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, cuando lo encontró, era un niño malcriado al que sus ricos abuelos le consentían todo, pero ya no encontraban la forma de corregirlo. Rey se lo llevó casi a la fuerza por petición de sus abuelos, había sido el último en llegar y ella creyó que sería una tarea difícil, pero en unas pocas semanas se había calmado, ya jugaba con sus compañeras y comenzaba a obedecer a Rey, ella comprendió entonces que lo que el niño necesitaba no eran juguetes, sino una familia. Le agradaba Ton, pero sin duda su favorito era el más pequeño, Temiri Blagg. Fue el primero al que sintió cuando comenzó a buscar padawans. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en Canto Bight, era un esclavo asustadizo, dispuesto a defender a los animales de cuidaba de los maltratos de su amo. Rey lo había salvado de que le dieran una golpiza de muerte después de que empujara con la Fuerza a su dueño que estaba a punto de azotar a un fathier casi recién nacido. La conexión entre ambos fue inmediata y desde el primer día, se convirtió en su mejor alumno.

Rey bajó de la nave y caminó hacia sus estudiantes y el droide. Antes de que pudiera gritarles un saludo, todos voltearon sus cabezas en su direcciones y los pequeños rostros de los niños se iluminaron al instante.

-¡Maestra Skywalker!- gritaron contentos y corriendo hacia su maestra.

Rey se detuvo y abrió los brazos, sabiendo lo que se venía. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron con fuerza, ella correspondió el gesto y usando su poder los levantó, haciéndolos reír, después los bajó lentamente.

-¿Se portaron bien con BB-8 mientras no estaba?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Dianel en representación de sus amigos. BB-8 expidió pitidos ansiosos. Al escucharlo, Rey abrió la boca con desconcierto.

-¿Cómo que trataron de desmantelarlo?- exigió molesta.

-Los jawas estaban cerca, teníamos miedo de que si lo veían, se llevarían a BB-8- confesó Temiri apenado.

-Pensamos que si creían que era chatarra no le harían nada, sólo le quitamos su partes naranjas y lo desconectamos un momento...aunque, nunca pasaron por aquí.- dijo Ton, sinceramente preocupado.

Rey miró a sus alumnos con compasión, no podía enojarse con ellos, realmente no habían hecho nada malo. Ella sabía lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser los jawas y se sintió estúpida por dejarlos solos.

-Perdón, maestra Skywalker.- pidió Dianel agachando la cabeza, sus compañeros la imitaron. Rey se agachó un poco y a través de la Fuerza les pidió que la miraran.

-No tienen de qué disculparse, hicieron lo correcto. No debí dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.- dijo Rey esperando consolar a los pequeños.- En compensación por mi error, me comunicaré con sus familias para que vengan de visita antes.- declaró levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la cintura, los niños la miraron incrédulos.

-¿En serio? Pero la visita oficial es la próxima semana.- dijo Ton, aún no creyendo que fuera verdad.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué tal si se quedan dos días enteros la próxima semana?- sugirió Rey con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron Dianel y Ton dando saltos de alegría. Temiri sonrió igual, pero siguió callado.

-Mejor díganles ustedes. La reunión será el tercer día de la próxima semana y podrán irse hasta el quinto.-

La togruta y el nabooniano corrieron de vuelta a sus habitaciones, ansiosos de extraer los holos con los que hablaban cada día con sus familias para darles las buenas noticias. Pero Temiri no corrió, Rey sabía que no tenía padres y se identificaba mucho con él, pero por más que lo quisiera, no podía separar a los otros dos de sus familias sólo porque no se sintiera mal.

Rey abrazó suavemente a su alumno y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la ciudad mientras ellos están aquí?- sugirió Rey, sabiendo lo difícil que era para el pequeño ver a sus amigos con sus familias. El pequeño la abrazó de vuelta y asintió.- Muy bien. Vamos, regresemos adentro. Preparemos algo de comer.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día había pasado sin más novedades. Dianel y Ton hablaron con sus familias y ellos acordaron llegar en la fecha indicada, ilusionados por pasar más tiempo juntos. Rey sabía que aún no estaban listos para usar sables de luz, así que se enfocaba principalmente en enseñarles cómo conectarse completamente con la Fuerza, a escucharla, su deber con ella como futuros Jedi, les contaba las historias de los grandes maestros del pasado. Pero aunque había decidido que no sería una maestra como Luke y resolvía todas las dudas de sus niños, había una sola historia, una sola habilidad que se guardaba para sí misma: La del asesino de Jedi que se enamoró de la última Jedi y le había devuelto la vida a través de la Fuerza.

La noche cayó sobre Tatooine y después de asegurarse que Dianel, Ton y Temiri estuvieran en sus habitaciones, Rey se dirigió a la suya. Cuando llegó por primera vez allí, le sorprendió lo grande que era la granja, siendo capaz de albergar al menos a 10 personas. Aunque sabía muy bien que debería ampliar la estructura para cuando llegaran más alumnos, simplemente no se animaba a hacerlo, pues una parte de ella creía que no podría enseñarles a tantos niños estando sola.

Rey se quitó sus ropas Jedi y las cambió por un sencillo camisón blanco, se soltó el pelo y pensó en irse directamente a la cama, pero algo lo detuvo. Frente a ella estaba un viejo mueble de madera donde solía guardar sus prendas...y algo más. Caminó hacia el mueble, abrió el último cajón y extrajo de su interior lo que resguardaba día y noche: la camiseta de Ben Solo.

Después de que desapareciera en sus brazos, lo único que pudo concebir la mente de Rey fue tomar su camiseta y salir de ahí, sin poder creer todavía lo que había sucedido. Aún no lloraba la muerte de Ben, todavía impactada de que se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera cuando sostenía la camiseta o se la ponía imaginando que era él abrazándola. Era como si no pudiera llorarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería.

Rey se sentó en su cama y observó la prenda. Tenía un agujero en un costado, resultado de cuando apuñaló a Ben en un ataque de ira para proceder a curarlo en los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Por eso se lo quitó la Fuerza, porque siempre lo lastimaba, física y mentalmente. Le hizo la cicatriz, lo apuñaló, lo llamó "monstruo" y lo rechazó. Por eso desapareció justo después de salvarla, porque la amaba más de lo que ella alguna vez lo amaría y la Fuerza no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo al lado de alguien tan vil como ella. Sí, esa era la razón, Rey estaba convencida de ello. No se merecía Ben.

Se hizo ovillo en su cama, abrazando la prenda fuertemente, empezando a sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Quédate conmigo.-

Era su culpa.

-Quédate conmigo.-

Ella no era nadie.

-Quédate conmigo.-

Todos a quienes amaba siempre morían, qué bueno que se alejó de sus amigos.

-Quédate conmigo.-

Ben Solo debería seguir vivo...¡Ella no! ¡Ella...!

Los pitidos preocupados de BB-8 la hicieron incorporarse de inmediato. El droide la miraba entre preocupado y confundido, preguntándose porqué abrazaba ese trapo sucio.

-¡BB-8!- exclamó Rey al ver a su amigo, se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato. BB-8 le preguntó qué estaba haciendo.- ¿Yo? Nada- el droide insistió.- Estaba meditando, suelo hacerlo antes de dormir.

Rey se levantó y dobló cuidadosamente la camiseta, no queriendo soltarla todavía, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. BB-8 le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Ésto? Oh, no...no es nada.- contestó triste, evadiendo la pregunta mientras guardaba la prenda. BB-8 no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta y exigió la verdad, asegurándole a Rey que estaba bien que fuera sincera con él. La Jedi suspiró.- Era de Ben, fue lo único que pude recuperar de él después de Exogol.- Rey caminó hacia un sencillo tocador que tenía a un costado de la habitación, tenía un gran espejo y un cepillo y su sable encima.

Ah, Ben, BB-8 lo recordaba, bueno, sólo tenía recuerdos de él de cuando aún era Kylo Ren y lo perseguía buscando el mapa a Luke Skywalker. Pero Rey le había contado todo, acerca de su redención, de su amor, de su muerte y todo. No terminaba de agradarle, pero comprendía que era muy importante para Rey, aún más que Poe, Finn o él mismo. Se acercó un poco y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Uh, ¡claro! No tienes de qué preocuparte.- respondió Rey con la más falsa de las sonrisas.

Estoy bien.

Estoy bien.

Estoy bien.

Se lo repetía tantas veces al día que estaba segura de que se convencería de ello tarde o temprano.

Me lo merezco, estoy bien.

Me lo merezco, estoy bien.

Me lo merezco, estoy bien.

BB-8 la llamó por su nombre y el estómago se le revolvió. Sintió ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar. Y entonces, ya no pudo resistirlo un sólo segundo más.

-No estoy bien...no estoy bien...-confesó al fin, agachando la cabeza y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos.- Estoy viva...estoy aquí...y estoy sola...- siseó entre dientes, comenzando a enojarse.

BB-8 quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero algo en sus circuitos le decía que mejor se quedara donde estaba.

-¡Fue mi culpa, BB-8! ¡Es por mí que está muerto! Fui egoísta e impaciente, estaba tan desesperada por salvar a la flota que me olvidé de él. Las voces...esas voces que escuché no debieron haber acudido a mí, sino a Ben, que estaba luchando por salir de ese maldito pozo.-

Rey se alejó del tocador y comenzó a caminar errática por la habitación, sosteniéndose la cabeza. El droide consideró seriamente en ir a buscar a alguno de los niños antes de que Rey se pusiera peor.

-Debí esperarlo, ¡si hubiera esperado a que saliera de la fosa ambos nos hubiéramos enfrentado al Emperador, lo habríamos derrotado juntos y seguiría vivo!- se acusó, llorando incontrolablemente.

BB-8 trató de consolarla, de decirle que no sabía que aquella tragedia sucedería, pero ella no lo dejó terminar de darle el mensaje.

-¡Sí lo sabía!- gritó ella rabiando. BB-8 se alejó un poco con miedo.- Éramos una díada, los dos éramos el balance juntos, nada puede vencer eso, ni toda la luz, ni toda la oscuridad. El Emperador lo sabía y por eso nos separó...si tan sólo hubiera esperado, si hubiera confiado en él...-

Rey redujo el ritmo de sus pasos, pero eso no tranquilizó a la unidad BB.

-Creo que después de todo, siempre seré una carroñera, ¿no crees?- dijo Rey con una sonrisa lamentable, como si estuviera siendo sarcástica pero la burla le doliera. BB-8 comenzaba a preocuparse, pero no quería dejarla sola para ir por uno de sus estudiantes.- Es algo que siempre será parte de mí. Nunca dejaré de tomar cosas que no me pertenecen. Le quité todo a Ben...el sable de Skywalker, el apellido de su familia, su vida...y lo peor es que...nunca quise que me diera nada de eso, solamente quería...-la mirada de Rey no enfocaba nada, simplemente veía vacía el punto focal que la joven había escogido: la ventana.

Algo en el cielo oscuro de Tatooine la hizo recordar a Ben. ¿El hermoso color de su cabello? ¿La capa que usaba siempre y ondeaba imponente cuando peleaba? ¿La oscuridad que durante tantos años los acosó y era el complemento de ella? No lo sabía, no podía darle un nombre. Simplemente se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos contra el marco, observando el cielo nocturno, como si fuera a encontrar a su amor entre las estrellas.

-¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? Sacrificarse por mí...en serio, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso sentía que no podría vivir en una Galaxia en la que yo no estuviera?- había agachado la cabeza y su voz sonaba derrotada...y con un preocupante tono de histeria que prendió todas las alarmas en el pequeño droide.- ¿Fue esa la razón? Ja...-y miró al cielo, como si de verdad la fuera escuchar- ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Eres un idiota y un egoísta Ben Solo! Si tú sentías que no podrías seguir viviendo si yo estaba muerta, ¿¡Qué diablos te hizo pensar que yo sí podría vivir sin ti!? ¿¡Eh!?- y colapsó. Cayó de rodillas, débil y cansada, aún aferrada al marco de la ventana.

BB-8 lanzó pitido de preocupación y rodó hacia su amiga, quien por fin había juntado las lágrimas para llorar. Estaba furiosa, furiosa con ella, con Ben, con la Fuerza, con los Jedi, con Palpatine, con todos los imbéciles que causaron su desgracia y la de él. Simplemente no entendía porqué había muerto, más bien, porqué la Fuerza lo había dejado morir. ¿Qué no eran una díada? ¿Qué acaso no había formado un vínculo entre ellos que los convertía en un solo ser? Desde que Ben murió, Rey ya no era Rey, no era ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue ella sola, porque después de conocerlo supo que ya nunca estaría sola, porque su presencia, su voz, su tacto estarían siempre con ella, sin importar cuánto ella tratara de bloquearlo...Ben Solo siempre estaba ahí.

Pero eso se había terminado, desde hacía dos meses no había nada en la Fuerza. Podía sentir a Luke y a Leia, pero nunca hablaba con ellos, podía sentir a otros Jedi que desconocía, pero nunca a Ben. La Fuerza se lo había arrebatado por completo, por su ira, su miedo y su impaciencia ni siquiera se merecía poder sentirlo cerca. Él no estaba con ella, ni se quedaría a su lado, ese nunca fue su destino. Ambos fueron sólo dos piezas que la Fuerza creó para balancearse -o tal vez sólo para acabar con Palpatine de una buena vez, si Rey era sincera consigo misma incluso la Fuerza sentía una predilección por el lado de la luz. Bueno, pues logró su cometido, estaba en lo que los Jedi llamaban "balance" a pesar de que la díada estaba rota. Rey ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí...Luke tenía razón, los Jedi no debían regresar después de todo el daño que le hicieron a Ben Solo y no sería ella la que permitiera que la historia se repitiera.

Rey expedía un aura oscura y peligrosa, BB-8 pudo detectar que había algo mal en su amiga cuando la vio levantarse con la mirada vacía y una sonrisa siniestra. Pitó alterado, pero ella no los escuchó.

-¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar...?- Rey caminó lentamente hasta su tocador y tomó su sable amarillo- Idiota...egoísta...- lo acomodó frente a ella, con la salida de la hoja destellante apuntando al hueco donde solía estar su corazón antes de que desapareciera en Exogolo.

BB-8 volvió a pitar alarmado, consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Tratando de llegar hasta Rey, pero ella extendió su mano libre hacia el droide y lo congelo en el lugar. Sus circuitos se quemaban al tratar de zafarse del invisible agarre, pero no estaba logrando nada y temió explotar en ese momento, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de que Rey no cometiera una tontería. La joven miró a su redondo amigo con una sonrisa triste.

-BB-8, por favor, devuelve a los niños a sus familias...diles...que lo siento, que nunca debí alejarlos de sus hogares, que la Academia fue un error. Convence a la familia Ton de adoptar a Temiri, es un buen niño, se merece una familia que lo quiera.- Rey desvió la mirada hacia el sable y bajó la mano que sostenía a BB-8, más el bloqueo no paró. Puso ambas manos en su arma y su pulgar en el punto que activaba la hoja amarilla.- Si ves a los demás diles que lo siento...lo siento...-

Se preparó a girar el mecanismo, BB-8 pitaba desesperado, rogando porque sus ruidos despertaran a los niños y ellos detuvieran a su maestra, estaba humeando y aún así seguía luchando. Rey vio al techo y una sola lágrima cayó de su mejilla antes de pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-Lo siento...- cerró los ojos. Estaba lista.

Su dedo presionó el mecanismo y se flexionó para hacerlo girar. Sería rápido, el sable la atravesaría y si la Fuerza se apiadaba lo suficiente de ella, la mandaría al mismo lugar donde estaba Ben.

¡No!

Una voz en el aire la detuvo. Rey dejó caer el sable ante la impresión y soltó inconscientemente a BB-8, quien rodó a toda prisa hasta ella y pateó lo más lejos que pudo el arma de la Jedi. La Fuerza silbaba desesperada a su alrededor...no, era una presencia y estaba cerca.

-¿Ben?- llamó Rey con lágrimas en los ojos y girando sobre su propio eje, tratando de encontrar el punto de origen de la voz. Estaba demasiado cerca, abrumadoramente cerca, sobre ella.

No lo hagas, por favor.

La realidad de la situación le cayó a Rey como un balde de agua fría. Ese no era Ben. La voz era demasiado femenina e infantil para ser la de él. Y lo peor era que no estaba sobre ella, estaba dentro de ella.

Con miedo, Rey puso su mano en su vientre, justo en el mismo punto en el que la de Ben le había traspasado su energía vital. La sensación que recibió sobre su palma era cálida, poderosa y viva. Jadeó ante la realización y una ola abrumadora de miedo y felicidad la inundaron.

-BB-8...-llamó al droide, quien la miró angustiado, espectante a lo que le fuera a decir.- Estoy embarazada.-


	2. Niloa

La sangre en las venas de Rey se heló. Estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo de Ben...y ella casi lo había matado. El caer en cuenta de la atrocidad que estuvo a punto de cometer por su propio egoísmo la hizo temblar. Un tornado de emociones la envolvió, estaba asustada ¿cómo diablos se suponía que criaría a un bebé estando sola y en un planeta como Tatooine?, también sintió una tristeza infinita porque aunque estaba segura de que quería formar una familia con Ben, él no estaría ahí para ver a su hijo crecer, para enseñarle cosas, para amarlo y abrazarlo como Han y Leia no pudieron, la invadió la rabia contra la Fuerza, su propio miedo ante el futuro; pero sobre todo, una gran felicidad al saber que una parte de Ben siempre estaría con ella y Rey supo que haría lo que fuera por proteger ese regalo. Pero inmediatamente después de la alegría, llegó una tremenda culpa.

-BB-8 ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?-

Se odió a sí misma por la decisión tan egoísta que había tomado, por ni siquiera haber considerado la opción de que Ben hubiera hecho algo más que sólo resucitarla. Pero es que realmente no lo hizo, porque ni siquiera creía que fuera posible.

-Pero, ¿cómo sucedió? Ben y yo...- preguntaba aturdida, sin dirigirse a nadie en realidad. Pero BB-8 pensó que le había preguntado a él y empezó a pitar su respuesta sobre la reproducción humana, algo que hizo sonrojar a Rey.- ¡Ya sé cómo conciben las personas, BB-8! Pero Ben y yo nunca hicimos eso...sólo nos besamos, una sola vez. Y hace mucho que sé que una no se queda embarazada por un beso.- contestó Rey frustrada y caminando de vuelta a la ventana.

Era culpa de la Fuerza, tenía que serlo, no había otra explicación. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo, de sentir a Ben de alguna manera o a la Fuerza misma, estaba desesperada por respuestas. Pero todo lo que sus sentidos percibieron fue la tenue presencia de la vida que se formaba dentro de ella. Se sentía aliviada y feliz, fue una sensación tan inocente la que Rey percibió que instintivamente llevó de vuelta su mano a su vientre y lo acarició con el pulgar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Un hijo.

Tendría un hijo de Ben...

Y él no lo vería nunca.

No vería cómo su vientre se hinchaba mes con mes mientras crecía dentro de ella. Nunca lo arrullaría con su voz grave y única que era realmente gentil detrás de esa horrible máscara. No le ayudaría a dar sus primeros pasos. Jamás dormiría con su pequeño y Rey entre sus brazos. No le enseñaría a pilotear la nave de su abuelo o a ser un guerrero como su tío. Nuevamente, todo lo tendría Rey...arrebatado, como siempre.

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

El pitido de BB-8 la sacó de sus propios pensamientos de culpa. El droide repitió la pregunta, más preocupado que cuando la hizo por primera vez.

-No lo sé...digo, sé que voy a tener a mi hijo y amarlo muchísimo, por Ben y por mí. Pero más allá de eso, no tengo idea.- contestó sincera.

BB-8 tenía registros de que ante situaciones de gran estrés, un descanso de mínimo 8 horas seguidas siempre ayudaba a aclarar la mente. Rey sólo necesitaba dormir y fue justo lo que la unidad BB blanca y naranja le sugirió a su amiga que hiciera.

-Tienes razón, BB-8. Sólo necesito descansar y, con suerte, cuando despierte sabré qué hacer.- Rey se dirigió a su cama, dispuesta a dormir tanto como pudiera. Entonces notó que su sable había caído a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama. Lo tomó con cuidado y su amigo droide comenzó a pitar alterado, temiendo que la Jedi volviera a intentar algo.- Descuida, amiguito, no voy a hacer nada.- se dirigió al mueble en el que originalmente reposaba el arma y la colocó en su lugar, BB-8 pitó aliviado.- Buenas noches.-

El droide pitó su respuesta y se puso en modo reposo justo a lado de la cama de Rey, sólo por si acaso. La joven miró al techo, convencida de que no podría dormir ante tal descubrimiento. Cientos de preguntas cruzaron por su mente, ¿cómo se vería su bebé? ¿Tendría el pelo negro o castaño? ¿Heredaría los curiosos rasgos de Ben? ¿Sería pecoso como ella o tendría tantos lunares como Ben? ¿Sería descomunalmente alto como su padre o lo normal? ¿Niño o niña? Rey acarició su vientre una vez, emocionada ante la idea de ser madre, un deseo que había empujado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón pero que siempre estuvo latente en ella. La pequeña vida formándose dentro de ella envió sólo una respuesta a sus tantas preguntas.

-Ah, conque eres niña.- dijo Rey, sonriendo con sinceridad.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida recordó que alguna vez Leia Organa le confesó su deseo de tener una nieta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Fuerza era intensa a su alrededor, más de lo que solía serlo. Podía sentir que ya no estaba en Tatooine y que tampoco estaba sola en ese lugar.

-Hola.- la saludó una voz infantil e inocente. La misma que le había impedido apuñalarse con su propio sable de luz.

Rey abrió lo ojos. Estaba parada en un sitio extraño, completamente negro y con estrellas blancas iluminando a lo lejos, ondas blancas se formaban a sus pies como si estuviera de pie en un charco de agua. Y frente a ella estaba una niña. No debía tener más de 5 años, era pequeña, con hermosos rizos negros que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos de color avellana, con un lunar al lado de su nariz y otro sobre su ceja derecha, tenía la piel clara y vestía una túnica gris claro. La pequeña le sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola, ¿quien eres tú?- le preguntó Rey hincándose para quedar más menos a la altura de la niña. Algo dentro de ella la hizo sonreír al ver a la preciosa niña frente a ella.

-Soy Niloa.- contestó orgullosa

-Niloa. Que nombre tan bonito te dieron tus padres- contestó Rey, la pequeña rió.

-No, yo lo escogí- le corrigió la niña levantando la barbilla, orgullosa de su hazaña.

-¿Una niña que escoge su propio nombre? Jamás había escuchado algo igual-

-Pero si tú hiciste lo mismo- le reprochó la niña poniendo cara de puchero. Las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

-Eso...eso fue diferente.- trató inútilmente de defenderse. Niloa volvió a reír.

Un silencio se formó entre ambas. Esta niña, estar cerca de ella era como estar cerca de Ben. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla, terror de que algo pudiera pasarle, pero simplemente no tenía sentido. Niloa...jamás había escuchado un nombre así antes.

-Tú todavía no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?- rompió el silencio la pequeña, pero sonaba decepcionada.

-No, pero algo en ti me dice que eres extremadamente familiar.- confesó Rey colocando delicadamente un mechón de pelo de Niloa detrás de su oreja. Tenía un cabello precioso.

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo soy tu hija.- la respuesta de la niña vino acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Ambas tomaron por sorpresa a Rey, quien retiró su mano rápidamente, como si hubiera lastimado a la pequeña.

-Mi...¿Mi hija?- y nuevamente, esa inmensa alegría que la invadió al enterarse de la existencia de Niloa regresó.

-Uh-hum- asintió la niña igualmente emocionada.- Justo ahora estoy aquí. Pero los sueños son un plano de la Fuerza y por eso puedo venir a verte, mamá.- Niloa había señalado a su vientre y Rey no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era la niña más hermosa de toda la Galaxia después de todo. -¡Qué gusto me da conocerte al fin!-

Antes de que la Jedi pudiera reaccionar, su hija se había lanzado a sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente. Era pequeña, frágil y cálida, pero su abrazo la hacía sentir completa y segura. Rey correspondió fuertemente el gesto de la pequeña y lágrimas de felicidad la inundaron mientras rodeaba a Niloa con sus brazos.

-Mi niña, tengo una hija, tengo una hija.- Rey estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Pero como la primera vez, después de la felicidad llegó la culpa y el recuerdo de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Niloa, a su propia hija, la atormentó- Perdóname, Niloa, perdóname.

-Está bien mamá, sé que te duele no estar con mi papá- respondió Niloa, tenía sus bracitos aferrados al cuello de su madre y quería consolarla con todo su amor, pero había algo que Rey tenía que saber y por eso se separó un poco de su pequeña

-Tú...¿Tú sabes dónde está?-

-Sí y justo hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo de eso. No tenemos mucho tiempo.- le respondió la niña ansiosa.

Dos meses atrás, Rey habría dado lo que fuera por tener noticias de Ben, por saber cualquier cosa de él. Pero en ese momento, con el fruto de su amor y el de él en sus brazos, sintió que cualquier otra cosa podría esperar.

-No, no me importa. Quiero disfrutar este momento.- y volvió a pegar a la niña a su cuerpo, ésta vez, la pequeña cabeza de su hija se acomodó en su pecho y Rey llevó una mano a su cabeza para acariciar sus rizos negros- ¡Oh, Niloa! ¿Por qué no viniste a verme antes?- no le estaba reclamando, sólo deseaba poder haberla conocido antes.

-No podía. No sabías que estaba aquí, no podía hablarte hasta que no supieras que existía: Creo que mis señales fueron demasiado sutiles. Debí esforzarme más.- contestó avergonzada, pero tratando de aligerar el ambiente con un comentario sarcástico. Sin duda era la hija de Ben Solo.

Y entonces Rey comenzó a recordar. Leves mareos, la vocecita de una niña riéndose cuando estaba meditando, antojos de vez en cuando, el retraso de su período menstrual al que no le dio nada de importancia. Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, Niloa siempre estuvo ahí y ella no supo verlo.

-No, Niloa, no. Fue mi culpa, estaba tan inmersa en mi dolor. Nunca pensé que ésto pudiera pasar.- Rey siguió acariciando el pelo de su hija mientras se mecía lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- Por fin siento que ya no estoy sola.- dijo con la paz que le fue arrebatada dos meses atrás y sintió que nunca recuperaría.

-Oh, eso es una lástima, porque me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá para darte una gran noticia. Me duele enterarme de que ya no quieres saber nada de ella.- la voz de un hombre resonó a su alrededor. Una voz tremendamente familiar.

Niloa rió contra el pecho de su madre y ella alzó la vista. Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto y muy apuesto, de pelo rubio y ojos claros que usaba túnicas Jedi y la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Rey, desconfiando por la repentina aparición del hombre.

-Soy el que provocó todo este embrollo. Soy Anakin Skywalker- se presentó el Jedi sonriendo.

Pero Rey no estaba nada contenta de tener enfrente al gran Anakin Skywalker. Todo lo contrario, se veía como si estuviera vivo, sin el aura azulada que rodea a los fantasmas de la Fuerza, casi estaba segura de que si lo golpeaba realmente le haría daño. ¡Y qué ganas tenía Rey de comprobar su teoría! Pero fue precavida, sólo se levantó de un salto de su lugar, cargando y aferrando a su hija fuertemente a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerla de su ancestro.

-Tú...¡Tu! Todo lo que le pasó a Ben, todo lo que me pasó a mí...¡Todo ésto es por tu culpa!- las palabras que salían de la boca de la Jedi estaban llenas de ira y resentimiento, estaba segura de que tenía la razón.

-Mamá...- la llamó con un susurro apenas audible, pero la mencionada sólo la abrazó más.

-No, Niloa está bien. Tu madre tiene toda la razón de estar furiosa conmigo.- respondió Anakin extendiendo una mano enguantada hacia su bisnieta, lo que pareció calmarla, pero su madre seguía a la defensiva y el Lado Oscuro silbaba a su alrededor debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-Toda su vida, tu nieto estuvo buscando tu consejo...saber de ti. ¡Y cuando por fin se te da la gana abrir la boca, no le dices nada! Ben estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por salir de ese maldito foso y ni tú ni ningún otro Jedi lo ayudó! Lo dejaron solo!-

Cualquier podría pensar que Rey estaba siendo malagradecida la gritarle de esa forma a Anakin. Después de todo, él fue uno de los tantos Jedi que le dio su fuerza para derrotar a Palpatine de una buena vez por todas, ¿verdad? Pues que se joda Anakin, que se jodan los Jedi y que se joda la Fuerza. Rey tenía toda la razón de estar furiosa y él lo sabía, por eso se conservaba sereno y estaba dispuesto a escuchar todos los insultos y reclamos que la que-pudo-ser-la-esposa-de-su-nieto-pero-no-lo-fue-porque-a-la-Fuerza-no-se-le-dio-la-gana tuviera que hacerle, aunque tampoco iba recibir golpes únicamente.

-Bueno, no es como que tú lo hayas esperado para luchar contra Palpatine, ¿o sí?- rebatió Anakin cruzando los brazos y sonriendo cínicamente. La misma maldita sonrisa que Ben Solo tenía cuando se sentía victorioso.

-¿Qué se suponía que hiciera cuando todos los Jedi que existieron alguna vez estaban hablándome al mismo tiempo, diciéndome que "ascendiera"? ¡Creí que no tenía opción! Peor aún, confié en ustedes, confié en la Fuerza. Pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer, acabar con ésto de una buena vez y por fin podría ser feliz con Ben. Él podría reparar sus errores con la Galaxia y yo ya no estaría sola. Pero creo que pedí demasiado, tanto a la Fuerza, como a todos ustedes.- la ira había dado paso al dolor. El Lado Oscuro se alejaba lentamente de Rey mientras Niloa aferraba sus manos regordetas al camisón de su madre y miraba de reojo a Anakin. Él dio un paso hacia adelante, queriendo decir algo, pero Rey retrocedió.-No te acerques. No la toques. Ni tú, ni nadie me la va a quitar. Nadie me va a quitar este momento.- Y vaya que lo decía en serio.

-Rey, tienes que escuchar. Lo que estás haciendo te está dañando. ¡Casi mueres hoy, maldita sea!-

Anakin comenzaba a desesperarse. La chica era como una fiera testaruda y furiosa. Por un momento no pudo comprender cómo era que su nieto se había enamorado de esa chiquilla tan visceral, hasta que recordó que su Padmé podía llegar a ser igual que Rey si se le provocaba, sin mencionar que Han había caído rendido a los pies de su hija que también podía llegar a ser muy violenta si la situación lo requería. Simplemente no había manera de que Ben no se enamorara de Rey, a ambas partes de su familia les gustaban las mujeres rudas y fuertes. Aunque podría ser su nieto llevara un poco a los extremos ese gusto.

-Pensé que ya no tenía nada porqué vivir. Terminé en el mismo lugar en el que empecé y la Fuerza no hizo nada por mí.- Rey ya no gritaba, sus palabras eran triste y dolidas. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose de Anakin, pero no demasiado y él la seguía con la mirada.- Confié en ustedes. No me importó cuando sentí que la vida se me iba después de derrotar a Palpatine porque durante todo este tiempo tiempo seguí creyendo en la Fuerza. Lo hice porque Luke me dijo que confiara, al igual que Leia...- Rey le daba la espalda a Anakin, pero sintió que debía verlo a los ojos para lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Y cuando desperté en los brazos de Ben, pensé que habían tenido razón. Pero cuando él cayó y desapareció justo frente a mis ojos, me di cuenta de que no era cierto. Luke, Leia, Ben, tú y yo no significamos nada para la Fuerza fuimos utilizados por Ella. Ésto no fue tu culpa ni la de nadie, fue la Fuerza, ella fue la que destruyó nuestra familia...y voy a seguir con el plan, voy a devolver a los niños a sus familias. No quiero volver a saber nada de los Jedi, ni de la Fuerza.-

Rey sonaba tan segura de sus palabras que Anakin sintió terror. Ignorando el obvio hecho de que la chica no lo quería cerca, caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro, para su sorpresa, no lo rechazó.

-Rey, no lo hagas.- le pidió Anakin, fue entonces que Rey se zafó de él.

-¿Por qué? Esta guerra y la Fuerza me lo quitaron todo. Lo único que me queda de Ben es esta pequeña y no dejaré que nadie me la quite!- juró volviéndose a dejar llevar por la ira y estrujando a Niloa, quien había comenzado a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su madre hasta que la sintió alterarse.

-¡Es que la niña fue un error!- confesó Anakin al fin.

Ambos Jedi se miraron atónitos un momento, él jadeaba, llamándose a sí mismo "estúpido" por haber revelado algo tan delicado y con tanta agresividad. Rey no podía creerlo, miró a su hija con angustia, ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podría ser un error?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida mirando al abuelo de Ben.

-Digamos que tu resurrección y el que hayas concebido fue...un error de cálculo.- comenzó a explicar Anakin, aunque su introducción no aclaró ni un poco la duda de Rey. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y caminó lentamente hacia la joven y su hija.- Ben no planeaba morir, no pensaba que sucedería, ni siquiera sabía que funcionaría. Traspasarte su energía vital fue un impulso que nació de su gran amor hacia ti, Rey.- al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de Rey se suavizó. A pesar de que lo sabía, realmente deseaba que Ben hubiera podido decirle cuánto la amaba. Miró a la prueba de su amor en sus brazos y sonrió enternecida, Niloa correspondió el gesto.- Pero lo hizo mal.- Y una vez más, desvió la mirada hacia Anakin exigiendo respuestas.- Si Ben hubiera puesto su mano en tu corazón, tu cuerpo habría reaccionado con lo mínimo de energía vital. Estaría medio muerta, débil y requerirías de atención médica urgente, pero estarías viva y Ben podría seguirte curando después...Pero colocó la mano en tu vientre, en el único punto del cuerpo en el que se crea la vida...ésto hizo que para reaccionar necesitaras de más energía vital, pero tu cuerpo no supo cuándo parar. Por eso regresaste a la vida en perfectas condiciones y el exceso de la esencia de Ben se transformó en un bebé.- explicó Anakin, esperando ser lo suficientemente claro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rey. Por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ben no había querido embarazarla, no tenía el objetivo de dejar ningún recuerdo de él porque ni siquiera tenía contemplado morir, sólo quería salvarla. Rey volvió a mirar a Niloa, la pequeña miraba con incertidumbre a su madre, temerosa de que ahora que conocía la verdad, la rechazara. Pero la reacción de Rey no pudo ser más diferente.

-Entonces fue mi culpa...yo lo maté...absorbí más energía vital de la que necesitaba y ahora él se ha ido.- se reclamó a sí misma sin poder creer todavía lo que había hecho.

-No, Rey, eso no es...- Anakin trató de corregirla, pero la inocente voz de Niloa los interrumpió.

-En todo caso fue mi culpa...- dijo ella, haciéndose aún más pequeña en los brazos de su madre y comenzando a sollozar. Rey y Anakin la miraron desconcertados.

-No, no mi amor, no fue tu culpa...- la consoló Rey meciéndola y acariciando su pelo. No podía tolerar escuchar a su hija llorar tan tristemente.

-Es cierto, Niloa. Fue culpa de la Fuerza y por eso es que estoy aquí, en nombre de ella. Rey, por todo lo que pasó, con Ben con Palpatine y contigo, la Fuerza te pide una enorme disculpa.- dijo Anakin, mostrándose solemne. Rey le dirigió una mirada que podría haberlo matado una segunda vez.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Espera que acepte que se equivocó y ya? ¿Que no podía hacer las cosa bien desde un principio? Se suponía que Ben y yo éramos una díada, dos que son uno. Juntos hubiéramos podido derrotar al Emperador, él lo sabía y por eso nos separó.- y ahí estaba de regreso su ira y frustración.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo me hablaron a mí en la batalla final e ignoraron a Ben, quien luchaba por salir con via de ese foso para ayudarme?-

-En pocas palabras...tú estabas más cerca.- la mirada atónita de Rey lo hizo desear nunca haber ido a verla desde un principio, no estaba realmente consciente de todo el daño que la Fuerza le había hecho a esa chica hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- exigió una respuesta Rey.

-La Fuerza llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de balance. Plagueis y Palpatine le hicieron mucho daño, por eso nací yo, para devolverle el equilibrio que le arrebataron. Y lo logré, durante un tiempo todo estuvo bien...pero luego él regresó y no pude advertirle a Luke. La Fuerza pensó que lo que no pudo termina uno, lo podrían terminar dos, y entonces nacieron Ben y tú. Y cuando ustedes dos se unieron contra Snoke, parecía que juntos podrían traer el balance...pero luego se separaron y en el momento de la batalla final, la Fuerza estaba tan desesperada, tan herida, que tomó una decisión radical: Que fueras tú, solamente tú la que matara a Palpatine.- explicó Anakin, nada orgulloso de cómo habían ocurrido los hechos.- Ben se levantó antes que tú, lo que hiciste, lo iba a hacer Ben. Inevitablemente, uno de los dos hubiera terminado muerto, tu cuerpo no pude resistir tanto poder porque no debía hacerlo, el de Ben tampoco hubiera podido. La Fuerza se contrarió a sí misma para obtener derrotar a Palpatine, pero aún necesita el balance. Los necesita a ti y a Ben.-

Rey guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir. Sabía que debía estar furiosa por lo que le había dicho Anakin. La Fuerza dictó la reglas y luego las rompió para su propio beneficio, demostrando una vez más que tanto Ben como ella no era más simples herramientas para conseguir su tan ansiado "balance". Quería gritar, pero sentía que ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, también quería llorar, pero no quería que su hija le viera así. Su hija, su pequeña y hermosa Niloa, ¿por qué no podían dejarla disfrutar de ella y ya?

-Pues qué lástima, porque Ben ya no está aquí, corrección: Me lo quitó, porque estoy segura de que si yo hubiera sido la que hubiera muerto resucitándolo, la Fuerza me habría devuelto a la vida, dada su clara predilección por el Lado de la Luz. Pero no fue así, Ben murió y no voy a permitir que utilice a mi hija para equilibrarse. Los Jedi morirán conmigo, no permitiré que manipule a nadie más de la misma forma en que nos manipuló a nosotros.- declaró Rey, deseando que todo ésto acabara de una buena vez y dado que Anakin no parecía tener intenciones de irse en ningún momento, fue ella la que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos con Niloa en brazos.

-Ben puede volver, Rey.- declaró Anakin.

Rey paró en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ben podía volver? No, no podía ser cierto, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia en la Fuerza ¿Volver? ¿Con ella? Imposible.

-Es cierto, mami.- la voz de Niloa refutando la declaración de Anakin la hizo girarse para verlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó confundida y con un dejo de esperanza.

-Todo tiene una razón de ser, Rey. El que fueras tú la que se enfrentara a Palpatine y no Ben, que fuera él quien muriera salvándote. Todo tiene un motivo.- Anakin se acercó a Rey, ella no se movió ni dijo nada, pero con la sola mirada exigía respuestas.- Hay una manera de traerlo de vuelta, a través de un plano de la Fuerza, pero ese lugar está lleno de tentaciones, ir solo puede desviarte de tu objetivo. Tú puedes traer de vuelta a Ben, Rey, de verdad, pero no puedes hacerlo sola. Necesitarás de tu hija para rescatarlo.- explicó Anakin tranquilamente.

-¿De Niloa? Pero...es una niña.- dijo Rey, en cualquier otra situación no dudaría del potencial en la Fuerza de ningún niño, pero ese maravilloso ser que cargaba en sus brazos no era cualquier niña, era su niña y temía perderla.

-Es la hija de los dos usuarios de la Fuerza más poderosos que hayan existido. Es la manifestación física del balance, Rey y cuando estés en el mundo entre los mundos, será la que te guíe hasta Ben.- replicó el Jedi.

Rey miró a su hija y ella le sonrió segura, como si aceptara una importante misión.

-¿Cómo puedo traerlo de vuelta? A Ben...-

-Hace muchos años, cuando me convertí en Darth Vader, Palpatine me envió a Mustafar a hacer sangrar mi cristal kyber para obtener mi sable sith. Ahí descubrí una cueva en la que la Fuerza, mejor dicho el Lado Oscuro, se concentraba de una manera especial. Descubrí que ese sitio podía concentrar la energía del Lado Oscuro para abrir una puerta a un plano de la Fuerza que te permite traer de vuelta a los muertos, pero requiere de una llave, una estructura que canalice la energía oscura de tal manera que le permita a un usuario de la Fuerza poder abrir el portal. Mi objetivo era traer a Padmé de vuelta.- explicó Anakin, Rey lo miró con desconfianza.

-Supongo que tu plan no funcionó porque ella nunca regresó.- le reclamó Rey.

-Es cierto...-aceptó derrotado Anakin, esa era una herida que nunca sanaría.- Pero el portal sí funciona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Palpatine me obsequió una reliquia sith, era el casco de un antiguo lord oscuro que resguardaba el alma de Momin, un artista y arquitecto sith. Cuando alguien se ponía el casco, Momin lo poseía. Él me ayudó a construir mi castillo en Mustafar que sirvió como llave para abrir el portal. Rey, sé que funciona porque el objetivo de Momin siempre fue resucitarse a sí mismo. Yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos, peleé con él y lo maté de nuevo. Funciona, Rey, realmente lo hace.- el tono insistente de Anakin la hizo sentir esperanza, no le importaba que el camino para recuperar a Ben fuer el Lado Oscuro, ella sabía que era más fuerte que eso, y además, tenía a Niloa con ella, lo que la haría aún más fuerte.

-Pero...¿por qué no volvió Padmé?- a pesar de todo, la duda la atormentaba. Si el portal funcionaba, no tenía sentido que Anakin no hubiera podido salvar a su esposa.

-Como te dije, ahí adentro hay muchas tentaciones. Ves momentos que fueron, que son y que serán, además, ese sitio te mostrará el lado de la Fuerza que más te tienta. En mi caso, fue el de la Luz, vi un Templo Jedi y a todos los Maestros con los que conviví y entrené y yo...los maté...también vi a Obi-Wan y a Palpatine y me deshice de ellos. Me esforcé tanto en eliminar hasta el último atisbo de Luz en mí que cuando por fin llegué a Padmé, no me reconoció..prefirió volver a morir que tomar mi mano.- confesó Anakin con tristeza, viendo su mano enguantada y cerrándola en un puño.

Ella tampoco quiso tomar su mano.

Pensó Rey y las similitudes entre Anakin y Ben se hicieron aún más latentes. Ambos habían sido atormentados, separados de sus familias, habían amado con pasión y finalmente murieron haciendo lo correcto. Y ella simplemente no podía comprender porqué la Fuerza permitió que la historia se repitiera de nuevo.

-El viaje será difícil, Rey. Te encontrarás con cosas que habías olvidado, que te atormentan justo ahora y otras que vendrán después. La oscuridad estará sobre ti, tentándote, queriendo convencerte de que perteneces a ella. Pero no debes, por ningún motivo, Rey, olvidar tu objetivo, ni tomar más de lo que debes. Niloa será tu guía, te mantendrá centrada. Es muy importante que conserves el balance, que no aceptes por completo al Lado Oscuro pero tampoco trates de quedarte en el Lado Luminoso. Si pierdes el balance, puede que Ben no te reconozca y nunca puedas recuperarlo.- le advirtió Anakin son seriedad.

La idea de perder a Ben, esta vez para siempre, la atormentó. No podía permitirlo, no de nuevo. Después de dos meses de incertidumbre, de odio propio y de culpa, por fin tenía una señal de su amado, una oportunidad de repararlo todo. Y no iba a arruinarlo.

-Antes de hacerse una con la Fuerza, Leia envió a Ben al lugar del que te estoy hablando. Ella nunca se dejó dominar por la Fuerza, no como Luke o yo, no iba a permitir que su visión se hiciera realidad. Mi hija salvó parcialmente a Ben, Rey, y ahora te corresponde a ti terminar lo que ella empezó.- la animó, y se sintió con la confianza suficiente de poner su mano en su hombro de nuevo.

La joven no lo rechazó, en realidad, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, sonrió con sinceridad, agradecida de que Anakin le devolviera la esperanza.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que ir a Mustafar?- preguntó, ya empezando a hacer lo cálculos de cuánto duraría el viaje.

-Ah, no, en realidad no...yo, digamos que destruí el portal después de fracasar en traer a Padmé de vuelta.- confesó desviando la mirada y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces cómo se supone que entre a ese mundo entre los mundos si destruiste el único portal en toda la Galaxia?- Rey estaba nuevamente molesta, aunque tal vez más que en las ocasiones anteriores. No podía creer que el idiota del abuelo de Ben la llenara de esperanza cuando realmente no había ninguna.

-No es el único portal, Rey. La Fuerza se concentra intensamente en varios planetas de la Galaxia, Dagobah, Mustafar, Lothal...Ach-To.- al escuchar el nombre del sistema en el que había entrenado con Luke y en el que había descubierto su fuerte conexión con Ben, Rey supo a dónde debía ir.- La cueva en la que estuviste, la que no te dio las respuestas que querías, es la entrada, la llave es el Templo Jedi que se erigió encima de ella.-

-¿Los Jedi antiguos revivían a sus muertos?- preguntó incrédula, según los libros, era algo que tenía prohibido hacer, una habilidad del Lado Oscuro que consideraban antinatural.

-Sólo a los que habían muerto injustamente.- contestó Anakin.- La puerta de entrada a ese plano es el Lado Oscuro y la puerta de salida el Lado Luminoso, una vez encuentres a Ben, no tendrás mucho tiempo para salir de ahí. Deberás tomar su mano antes de que la luz los alcance.-

Sonaba sencillo. Rey ahora podía controlar mejor su impulso hacia la oscuridad y sabía que si llegaba a flaquear, Niloa la ayudaría. Una vez más, cruzó su mirada con los ojos que le había heredado a su hija, volvió a colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja que sacó de Ben y sonrió.

-Muy bien. Iré a Ach-To mañana mismo- declaró Rey ansiosa.

-Eh, en realidad no.- cortarle la ilusión a la joven hizo que Anakin temiera por su inexistente vida.

-¿Cómo que "no"? ¡Me acabas de decir que puedo rescatar a Ben en cualquier momento!- le reclamó Rey, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Escucha, lamento mucho que nunca pudieras recuperar a Padmé, pero yo puedo controlar mis impulsos mucho mejor que tú y estos dos meses sin Ben han sido una agonía. Si tengo la oportunidad de quitarme este dolor de encima y de que mi hija crezca con su padre, no la voy a desperdiciar.- espetó casi furiosa.

-La energía oscura que hay en ese sitio es muy fuerte, Rey, Niloa no podría soportarlo.- explicó el Jedi y el rostro de la chica se suavizó, miró con temor a la pequeña y de nuevo a él.- Para resistir el trayecto debes fortalecer tu vínculo con tu hija, tanto física como mentalmente. Si vas ahora, podrías perder a tu bebé.-

El terror se apoderó de Rey ¿Perder a Niloa? ¡Eso nunca! Pero entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más debería pasar para rescatar a Ben? ¿Tendría que esperar a que Niloa cumpliera los cinco años que aparentaba o que fuera mayor? Anakin pareció leer sus pensamientos porque respondió con una sonrisa.

-No será tanto tiempo. Sólo 7 meses. Cuando estés cerca de dar a luz será el momento indicado para ir por Ben. Yo te diré cuándo, no te preocupes.- aclaró el hombre pellizcando levemente la mejilla de su bisnieta.- Rey, la Fuerza se equivocó, debió respetar su vínculo, ahora te está dando la oportunidad de enmendarlo. Cuando tengas éxito, no volverá a exigirles nada, el balance estará hecho y se quedará así para siempre.-

La voz de Anakin era suave y amable, no se parecía a la de Ben, la de su amor era más grave y aterciopelada, pero ambas eran gentiles y reconfortantes.

-Gracias, Anakin. Por la esperanza.- y por aclarar tantas dudas, y por ayudarme y por darle una oportunidad a Ben.

La Fuerza revoloteó alrededor de los tres individuos y supieron de inmediato que iban a separarse pronto.

-No, espera, aún no.- Rey se aferró a su hija con todas sus fuerza, negándose a dejarla ir.

-Mami, tranquila. Yo siempre estoy contigo y cada noche vendré a verte.- la consoló Niloa, poniendo su manita en la mejilla de su madre.

-Ya no estás sola, Rey, pero es momento de despertar.- Anakin extendió sus brazos hacia la niña. Aunque renuente, Rey dejó que la cargara, se sentía fría y vacía sin su hija.

-Si ves a tu padre, dile que...-

-Mejor díselo tú, en 7 meses. Le dará mucho gusto saberlo.- la interrumpió Niloa sonriendo de manera juguetona.

-Niloa...-la llamó una última vez, notando cómo los rodeaba la luz, desapareciendo poco a poco de su vista.

Rey abrió los ojos lentamente, la cálida luz del amanecer de Tatooine acarició su rostro con tal gentileza que le recordó a la caricia de Ben. Se levantó lentamente y esta vez con un propósito.

7 meses, era una mejor oferta que la soledad eterna.


	3. 5 pasos hasta Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje de Rey y su hija comienza y termina aquí.

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó en la superficie rocosa de Ach-To con toda la delicadeza posible. El viaje había sido apresurado, Rey apenas tuvo tiempo de explicarle a sus padawans porqué debía partir tan repentinamente después de estar meses sin moverse de Tatooine. Pero simplemente no podía retrasarlo más.

Rey, es hora.

Las palabras de Anakin que tanto había esperado escuchar por fin llegaron a sus oídos. Finalmente había llegado el momento de ir por Ben.

7 meses.

Habían pasado 7 meses en los que Rey se había fortalecido en la Fuerza, en los que meditó por horas, en los que destrozó cosas con su sable y gritó a todo pulmón sacando su ira y frustración, meses en los que sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos cada noche, contándole historias sobre ella, sobre Ben, sobre cómo se sorprendió de que detrás de la máscara de Kylo Ren hubiera un hombre tan apuesto con una voz tan tersa, sobre cómo había sido a él a quien había acudido en su momento más triste, acerca de lo fuertes que eran juntos, le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que sentía por Ben y cómo ese amor tan grande ahora era de Niloa también, algo que hacía a la niña emocionarse ante el pensamiento de tener a sus padres juntos.

Y es que la niña tampoco se quedaba callada, podía pasar noches enteras hablando acerca de cómo jugaría con Rey y Ben cuando estuvieran juntos, lo mucho que deseaba verlos casarse, con su madre usando un vestido blanco y su padre un atuendo negro y formal, como le había contado Anakin que se hacían las bodas en sus tiempos, y que hubiera muchas flores alrededor. Además, no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle a Rey que quería hermanitos, muchos hermanitos, algo que hacía sonrojar a la Jedi.

Finalmente, esos meses de largas conversaciones, meditaciones y de fortalecer el vínculo físico y mental entre Rey y Niloa, había llegado el momento de actuar.

La última Jedi bajó de su nave cuidadosamente, con su enorme barriga sostenida por una faja de cuero que usaba debajo de sus ropas Jedi. Las había modificado un poco debido a los cambios de su cuerpo, los pantalones seguían siendo blancos, pero eran más holgados, la faja la había conseguido en el mercado de Tatooine, la blusa que usaba era una túnica larga, con un corte irregular, con mangas largas y acampanadas que dejaban ver las vendas y brazaletes de cuero que aún conservaba, había cambiado las telas blancas de su atuendo anterior por las grises que usó cuando se enfrentó a Snoke, reemplazó su cinturón tradicional por uno de una sola línea de cuero que le permitía colgar su bláster de un lado y su sable del otro. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo peinaba en una media coleta tal y como lo usó por un tiempo casi dos años atrás. Decidió retomar esa apariencia porque sabía que Ben pensaba que se veía hermosa con el pelo suelto. Y después de 9 meses de no verlo, quería darle un buena impresión, quería que la viera fuerte, entera y lista para dar todo de sí misma, quería que supiera que lo necesitaba con desesperación, pero que había aprendido a vivir sin él un tiempo para que ambos sanaran sus heridas. Finalmente estaban listos para estar juntos sin hacerse daño.

Una vez se aseguró de que la nave no fuer a resbalarse y caer al mar, Rey descendió por la escotilla. La brisa marina le trajo todo tipo de memorias, tanto buenas como malas, pero decidió no concentrarse en ninguna de ellas. El pasado podía quedarse tan atrás como quisiera, pues su futuro se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Estás lista, Niloa?- preguntó Rey cariñosamente viendo a su barriga. Su hija pateó en respuesta.- Sí, yo también.-

Apoyándose de un nuevo báculo de metal que había conseguido y sosteniendo fuertemente la bolsa que cargaba con la correa cruzada sobre su pecho, Rey comenzó a subir las resbaladizas escaleras de la isla para llegar hasta la cueva. Habría aterrizado la nave cerca de ese sitio de no ser porque no había cerca ningún espacio plano dónde descender. Ni modo, la caminata era pesada y se estaba cansando rápido, pero no iba a detenerse ahora.

Cuando llegó a una zona plana, donde por fin pudo detenerse a recuperar un poco de aire, se encontró cara a cara con dos cuidadoras que se sobresaltaron al reconocerla. Rey sabía muy bien que no les había dado una buena primera impresión a las lanais cuando estuvo en Ach-To, pero creía que después de casi dos años ya se les habrían olvidado los inconvenientes que les causó. Aunque luego recordó cómo había quemado la nave de Kylo en esa misma isla y dedujo que debieron haberla encontrado por la reacción que tuvieron al verla.

-Creo que aún no les agrado.- comentó Rey tratando de sonar simpática ante la situación. Pudo sentir la risa de Niloa cosquillearle las orejas.

Las cuidadoras se alejaron rápidamente de la joven y ella las siguió con la mirada un momento, se dirigían al mismo punto donde celebraban mensualmente la llegada de los visitantes, los machos lanai que se reunían con sus madres, esposas e hijas.

Qué conveniente

Pensó al notar la hilarante coincidencia entre su situación y la de las cuidadoras. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la nave calcinada de Kylo. Se detuvo un momento a verla, estaba en un peor estado que nueve meses atrás y había adquirido un toque siniestro. Todavía podía recordar la ira, la tristeza y la frustración que había sentido cuando la quemó. Emociones que Niloa se encargó de recordarle no podía dejar que la consumieran.

-Tranquila, pequeña.- murmuró Rey acariciando su vientre con una mano.- Es algo que quedó en el pasado.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Pasó por las cabañas de piedra tan rápido como sus cansados pies se lo permitieron, se sintió tentada a observar por un momento la que había sido su cabaña, en donde había tocado la mano de Ben y reafirmado que aún había esperanza para él, pero pensar que pronto lo tendría en sus brazos y podría hacer con él algo más que sólo tomar su mano la hizo pasar de largo la morada. Finalmente, llegó al borde de la cueva.

Rey, Rey, Rey.

Nuevamente, el Lado Oscuro la llamaba, pero esta vez Rey no caería de cabeza en él. En su momento, ella creyó que la oscuridad sólo la había engañado, pero se equivocaba. La cueva le mostraría aquello que tanto anhelaba, pero aunque su boca mencionó a sus padres, su corazón gritaba "Ben" sin que ella misma lo supiera. Pudiera ser que la cueva no entendió a la voz que le hablaba y confundiera a Rey con Ben por eso las dos siluetas que se formaron detrás del espejo se fusionaron en la de él, pero al final le mostraron a Rey su propio reflejo. Después de todo, ella era lo que Ben Solo más quería en toda la Galaxia. O tal vez el Lado Oscuro sintió algo de compasión y quería ayudarla a que siguiera adelante. Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

Rey sacó de su bolsa un gancho y una cuerda, usó la Fuerza para clavar el primero en el suelo profundamente y cuando se aseguró de que no caería estrepitosamente al agua como la primera vez, Rey se colgó en la espalda su báculo, se sentó en la orilla de la cueva y comenzó a descender. Usaba la Fuerza para hacerlo lentamente y la cuerva no quemara sus manos, una detrás de la otra se acercaba cada vez más al agua y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse. Le pidió a la oscura laguna permitirle caminar sobre ella, pues en su estado le sería muy difícil nadar. El oscuro lugar accedió a la petición de la Última Jedi y al abrir sus ojos bajó los pies y se paró sobre las tranquilas aguas que dos años atrás la habían tragado con violencia.

Caminó con paso firme, pero no queriendo tardar demasiado, dejó la cuerda colgando, segura de que no se caería y Ben y ella podrían utilizarla de nuevo para salir de ese lugar. Caminó hacia el espejo que le había mostrado su imagen, pero esta vez Rey no tuvo la visión de ella colocada en una hilera infinita de sí misma. Por fin, había aprendido a dominar su propia oscuridad.

El espejo seguía igual, pero la imagen que reflejaba había cambiado. Rey estaba consciente de que ya no era la misma que hacía dos años. Ahora se veía más fuerte, más segura y hasta más hermosa. La primera vez que había estado ahí estaba asustada y confundida, dispuesta a tomar cualquier migaja que el Lado Oscuro le ofreciera. Esta vez, ella tomaría lo que se merecía.

Posó las palmas de sus manos en la superficie fría del espejo y cerró de nuevo los ojos para concentrarse. La Fuerza oscura rugía a su alrededor, furiosa de que Rey no la escuchara y, peor aún, la estuviera sometiendo. Recordó las palabras del abuelo de Ben y siguió concentrándose.

El Lado Oscuro es la puerta de entrada y el Lado Luminoso, la de salida.

La Jedi podía sentir cómo la energía del lugar revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras abría la puerta que Anakin le aseguró estaba allí. Y sin duda había algo bloqueando la entrada al otro lado, era pesada y dura, pero estaba cediendo poco a poco. Rey dejó que su propia oscuridad fluyera hacia el espejo. Recordó todo lo que odiaba, la guerra, su abuelo, los años que vivió en Jakku. Revivió su propio dolor al recordar cómo el amor de su vida se desvaneció en sus brazos, las injusticias de los Jedi y de la fuerza. Su soledad. Pero por mucho que estuviera dejando salir su lado oscuro, en ningún momento dejó que la dominara.

Finalmente, Rey sintió cómo el portal se abría para ella de par en par y algo cálido acariciaba su piel. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que frente a ella había un espacio negro y con estrellas, tal y como la Galaxia misma y a la lejanía irradiaba un destello morado y blanco

Lo logré.

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Quiso llorar de felicidad, estaba tan cerca. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia adelante, notó que una silueta oscura emergía de la luz. Y aunque lo lógico sería que se sintiera asustada, no fue así, algo que la sorprendió, sobre todo porque se sentía ansiosa por ver a la persona que se acercaba a ella. Cuando la misma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Rey comprendió porqué.

-Hola, mamá- la saludó Niloa, sacudiendo su manita a la altura de su cara. Rey sonrió con ternura.

-Hola, Niloa.- respondió ella, derramando una lágrima de alegría.

-Es hora.- la niña extendió su mano hacia su madre.

Un recuerdo azotó de inmediato la mente de Rey: El mismo gesto, la misma cara suplicante, pero quien lo hacía era Ben. Y es que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y de haberse reconciliado consigo misma, Rey simplemente no podía perdonarse no haber tomado su mano cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El semblante alegre de la Jedi se entristeció, preocupando a su hija.

-Está bien, mamá. Estamos listas.- fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña Niloa antes de alzar un poco más su mano hacia Rey.

La joven miró a su hija a los ojos. Tal vez hubiera heredado sus orbes avellanas, pero sin duda ese esa mirada la había heredado de su padre, la misma mirada segura que había llenado a Rey de confianza en varias ocasiones. Y si vacilar más, tomó la menuda mano de Niloa y dio un paso adelante, cruzando el portal.

Al hacerlo, Rey sintió como si un gran peso la abandonara y notó que algo había cambiado en ella. Soltó a Niloa y miró su mano, ya no se veían como extremidades humanas, nada en ella lo hacía. Miró hacia atrás y su reflejo le mostraba que se había convertido en una figura hecha de luz y sus ojos despedían un brillo celeste. Pero eso no era lo que más la perturbaba.

Primero, aunque tuviera todas sus extremidades, no podía sentir el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, ni ver con ese ojo. A diferencia del lado derecho, esa parte de su cuerpo era una masa gris, borrosa y sin vida.

Segundo, su vientre estaba plano.

Y tercero, su cuerpo inerte y embarazado yacía tirado en el suelo al otro lado del portal.

-Niloa...-llamó Rey a su hija sintiendo que el pánico la invadía.

-Tranquila, mamá, es normal. La imagen que ves es tu esencia en la Fuerza, en este plano no pueden entrar los cuerpo de carne y hueso. No te preocupes, lo recuperarás cuando salgas de aquí.- le explicó tranquilamente la niña tomando la mano derecha de su madre.

Rey respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía.

-No te siento dentro de mí...-murmuró asustada, Niloa sonrió con paciencia.

-Es porque ahora estoy aquí contigo.- respondió apretando un poco más la mano de Rey. La joven miró a su hija y luego una última vez al espejo. La imagen de ella a la mitad la perturbó.

-Estoy incompleta...-susurró, llena de tristeza al saber perfectamente cuál era la razón. Realmente nunca pensó que su vacío interior podría tornarse en algo físico.

-Descuida, vamos a arreglarlo.- le aseguró Niloa llena de confianza.

Rey miró a la niña aferrada a su mano y sonrió de vuelta.

-Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

El lugar era aterrador e inhóspito, con el cielo negro y rayos rojos golpeando el suelo a la lejanía. Rey estaba concentrada en su misión: Recuperar a Ben. Era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que tenía qué hacer. La mano de su hija le brindaba consuelo y valor, algo que medida que avanzaban iba necesitando cada vez más. A la lejanía, Rey podía ver el Templo Jedi de Ach-To erigirse sobre esta tierra inhóspita y roja, pero antes de poder reparar en qué tan lejos estaban, sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se había hecho más grande, y es que al voltear a ver a Niloa, se dio cuenta de que estaba a la altura de su hija, de nuevo era una niña.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Pasaremos los momentos más importantes de tu vida y conforme vayamos pasando, crecerás.- le explicó Niloa, quien parecía muy divertida de ver a su madre convertida en una chiquilla como ella.

Rey no dijo nada y siguieron avanzando. A su izquierda, rodeado de un aro de fuego estaba el recuerdo del día en que sus padre la dejaron en Jakku para salvarla.

-Sé valiente, mi amor-

-¡No, regresen!-

Rey sabía que eran eventos del pasado, que no debía concentrarse en ellos, pero no pudo evitar mirar el recuerdo de reojo, después de todo, quería ver el rostro de sus padres sólo una vez más.

La Jedi sintió un estirón repentino que le devolvió su estatura natural cuando pasaron frente al momento en el que rey conoció al droide BB-8 y aceptaba a regañadientes que se quedara con ella. Unos pasos más adelante y el tiempo había saltado hasta su primer encuentro con Han Solo, a quien le hubiera conocido mejor y quien quisiera hubiera podido conocer Niloa. Siguieron avanzando, llegaron a Takodana, justo al momento en el que rey tocaba el sable Skywalker y recibía una impactante visión que la hizo correr hacia el bosque.

El recuerdo siguiente se conectaba con el anterior, pues de repente estaba viendo de nuevo a Kylo Ren por primera vez, bloqueaba sus ataques y la paralizaba con la Fuerza.

-La chica de la que tanto he escuchado.-

La voz mecánica de la máscara no la asustó como antes lo hizo. Se detuvo un momento, observando el momento. En ese entonces estaba aterrorizada de la figura frente a ella que la mantenía paralizada en el suelo y la había amenazado con su sable de luz, aún no podía terminar de creer que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él. Y entonces recordó que ese no era el hombre que amaba, era sólo una coraza, una protección de oscuridad que construyó alrededor de sí mismo para no volver a ser lastimado, su amado, su Ben estaba debajo de todo eso, pero siempre encontraba la forma de hacerse presente.

-Tenemos lo que necesitamos.-

Como en ese momento, en que la cargó en brazos hacia la nave y no permitió que los stormtroopers la maltrataran.

-Papi realmente daba miedo con esa máscara.- murmuró Niloa apretándose contra la pierna de Rey.

-Más bien se veía ridículo. Ni siquiera la necesitaba.- le respondió la Jedi en tono burlón. Ambas rieron y siguieron avanzando.

De nuevo, el siguiente recuerdo era una continuación del anterior, esta vez, se trataba del interrogatorio, uno que resultó ser mucho más gentil de lo que solían serlo después de enterarse de la respuesta de Poe.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Eres mi invitada.-

-Sabes que puedo tomar lo que yo quiera.-

-No hay porqué temer, yo también lo siento.

-Tú...tienes miedo...¡De que nunca serás tan poderoso como Darth Vader!

Realmente Rey habría preferido que su hija no se hubiera enterado nunca de cómo habían sido sus primera interacciones con Ben y definitivamente no quería que viera lo que seguía, pero resultó inevitable. Antes de que la Jedi pudiera pedirle a Niloa que cerrara los ojos, estaban pasando al lado de su primera pelea, en la que el sable Skywalker la había escogido a ella por encima de su heredero legítimo.

-¡Necesitas un guía! ¡Yo te enseñaría el camino de la Fuerza!-

-La Fuerza.-

Finalmente, después de casi dos años, Rey había admitido que su primer maestro siempre fue Ben. Desde que ella extrajo sus habilidades de combate con el sable, hasta hacerla cuestionar todo lo que la rodeaba, la Fuerza, los Jedi, la guerra, todo. Estaban pasando ese recuerdo cuando el aro de fuego le mostró a Rey el instante en el que rajaba el rostro de Kylo Ren, dejándole una gran cicatriz en el rostro. No se detuvo en ningún momento, pero su mirada arrepentida se clavó en el suelo.

-Nunca le pedí perdón por eso.- confesó, realmente dolida.

-Descuida, mami. Papá no te guarda ningún rencor por eso.- la reconfortó Niloa con una sonrisa. De alguna manera, eso la hizo sentir mejor.

Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron al momento en que Rey conoció a Luke y le ofreció el que había sido su sable. Un poco más adelante, apareció el momento en el que se dio cuenta en el que la joven cayó en cuenta que el viejo Jedi no tenía intenciones de entrenarla y se había burlado de ella en la fiesta de las cuidadoras. Entonces la futura madre recordó lo que seguía después de eso y no supo cómo sentirse.

-No quiero hacer ésto ahora.-

-Sí, tampoco yo.-

-¿Por qué mataste a tu padre...?-

-¿Tienes algo para cubrirte? No sé, una capa o algo.-

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rey lo mucho que tuvo que controlarse esa noche para mirarlo a los ojos. Y luego se transformó en una risa nerviosa al caer en cuenta de que una vez rescatara a Ben, era muy probable de que esa fuera la imagen con la que iría a dormir en la noche y con la que despertaría el resto de sus vida.

-Papá es todo un coqueto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Niloa inocentemente.

-A su manera, cariño.- contestó Rey conteniendo la risa.

Unos pasos más y se encontraba reviviendo su caída en la cueva, la misma que había parecido engañarla en el principio y de manera irónica resultó ser la clave para poder rescatar al padre de su hija. Después apareció un nuevo aro de fuego que mostraba el momento tan íntimo que había compartido con Ben en la cabaña.

-Jamás me sentí tan sola.

-No estás sola.

-Tampoco tú. No es muy tarde.

Y extendió su mano hacia él, no sabiendo qué esperar, ni siquiera creyendo que Kylo fuera a intentar tocarla. Pero lo hizo, se quitó su guante y se acercó con cautela hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se juntaron y pudieron sentir el calor del otro. Eran sólo Ben y Rey en la habitación hasta la abrupta interrupción de Luke.

Más adelante, la imagen de ambos en el elevador se materializó dentro del aro.

-No te doblegarás ante Snoke, regresarás. Yo te ayudaré. Es lo que vi.-

-Yo también vi algo. Debido a lo que vi sé que cuando el momento llegue serás tú la que se convierta. Estarás a mi lado.-

Rey analizó la escena desde una nueva perspectiva. Y fue desde ese ángulo que cayó en cuenta de que había mirado a los labios de Ben antes que sus ojos y él imitó su gesto. Hizo la nota mental de reponerle ese beso después.

Después apareció cuando Snoke terminaba de torturarla en la sala del trono y le ordenaba a su aprendiz asesinarla, mintiendo acerca de la conexión de ambos.

-Sé lo que tengo qué hacer.-

-Ben.-

Y lo hizo, la salvó. Probó ser más poderoso que Snoke y lo liquidó sin que se diera cuenta. Inmediatamente después de eso, volvió a ver la maravillosa pelea que tuvieron contra la Guardia Pretoriana. Fue en ese momento en que ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo poderosos que era juntos, de lo mucho que se complementaban y lo que hubieran podido lograr. Esta vez, la que se detuvo fue Niloa, fascinada de ver a sus padres peleando en conjunto, acabando uno por uno con sus enemigos y protegiéndose en la medida de lo posible.

-¡Papá y tú son increíbles!- dijo emocionada.

Rey le sonrió a su pequeña y siguió avanzando. Habría querido decirle algo, pero el siguiente recuerdo sólo la llenaría de aún más culpa si reconocía el poder de una unión que inmediatamente rechazó.

-Rey, quiero que te unas a mí. Gobernaremos juntos y traeremos un nuevo orden a la Galaxia.

-No lo hagas, Ben, por favor no tomes ese camino.

-¡No, te sigues aferrando! ¡Déjalo ir!

-No tienes un papel en la historia, vienes de la nada, eres nada...más no para mí.-

-Únete a mí.-

-Por favor...-

Ese fue su primer error, no tomar la mano del hombre que tanto la amaba. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho, habría podido evitar tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor. Ben Solo no habría...

-Está bien, mamá.- la voz de su hija evitó que Rey cayera de nuevo en el remolino de culpa contra el que había estado luchando por meses.- Eso está en el pasado, lo importante, está frente a nosotras.-

Niloa tenía razón. Rey miró al frente, el camino hacia el Templo Jedi aún era largo. Continuaron avanzando, el siguiente recuerdo que apareció frente a ella fue el de su entrenamiento con Leia, el cual resultó ser mucho más efectivo de lo que esperaba realmente. Y por supuesto, uno más con Kylo, el de Pasaana, cuando la Fuerza volvió a conectarlos.

-Querías tomar mi mano, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Pudiste matarme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-

El recuerdo terminaba en el momento en que él le arrancó el collar con el que posteriormente los había rastreado. Rey estaba sorprendida de que su hija no le hiciera preguntas acerca de eso, todo lo que había platicado con la pequeña sobre su padre se resumía a lo mucho que lo quería y a una que otra anécdota sobre su camino de redención, pero nunca entró en detalles sobre lo agresivos que habían llegado a ser el uno con el otro, sobre todo ella. Y a pesar de se le hacía extraño, en parte también agradecía que la curiosidad de la pequeña fuera limitada. Aunque eso no significaba que en el algún momento, cuando Niloa creciera, no les fuera a preguntar.

La siguiente memoria fue la de Rey enterándose de sus orígenes por boca de Kylo, al mismo tiempo que la hacía enfrentar, de nuevo, su realidad. Una vez más le había ofrecido su mano y nuevamente ella lo rechazó. Qué estúpida se sintió de nuevo, pero no permitió que la culpa la acosara, pues sabía que si perdía el poco balance que tenía en ese momento gracias a Niloa, todo habría sido en vano. Mantuvo el paso y llegó hasta su último enfrentamiento en Endor, uno que Rey sabía que Ben pudo haber ganado sin dificultades, pero se negó a lastimarla, tanto porque no quería como porque sintió a su madre morir en ese momento.

Pero ella sí lo había lastimado, lo apuñaló con su propio sable de luz y por un momento pensó en matarlo, hasta que sintió lo mismo que él. La muerte de Leia le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, pero supo que su pena no podía compararse con la de Ben, y al ver que ya estaba sufriendo demasiado, decidió hacer algo bien con él por primera vez y lo curó.

-Yo sí quería tomar tu mano, la mano de Ben.-

Niloa miró triste la imagen de su madre levantándose después de curar a su padre. Siempre supo que la relación de sus padres había comenzado siendo muy turbia, pero nunca dudó del profundo amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Era eso mismo lo que la confundía, si se amaban tanto, ¿por qué Rey siempre era tan agresiva y lastimaba a Ben mientras él era tranquilo y gentil? Ni siquiera parecía que ella fuera la usuaria de la luz y él el de la oscuridad.

-Esta vez, sí tomaré tu mano, Ben.- juró Rey para sus adentros.

Sabía que su hija estaba confundida y triste. Decidió quedarse callada, esperando que lo que seguía despejara las dudas de la pequeña así como despejó las suyas.

Dos memorias aparecieron una junto a la otra: La de Rey enfrentándose al Emperador y a punto de rendirse para salvar a la Resistencia y la de Ben redimido apareciendo frente a ella a través de su vínculo y asegurándole con una sola mirada que todo estaría bien. La mirada de Niloa se iluminó al ver esas memorias. Podía sentir el balance emanando de ellas, casi saltó de alegría al ver cómo Rey colocaba el sable de luz detrás de ella, lista para asestar el golpe final y éste aparecía de nuevo en las manos de Ben, quien comenzó una fascinante batalla contra sus caballeros después de hacer una simpática reverencia.

El siguiente recuerdo que surgió fue el de la joven Jedi en el suelo, escuchando las voces de los Jedi, dándole fuerzas para levantarse y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-Asciende.-

-Eso debieron decírselo a Ben.- pensó.

No porque hubieran pasado tantos meses y estuvieran en camino a salvar al amor de su vida significaba que Rey había perdonado lo que la Fuerza y los Jedi le habían hecho a Ben. Se negaba a perdonarlos y dejar todo en el pasado hasta que tuviera a ese hombre entre sus brazos de nuevo, vivo.

El Templo se hacía cada vez más grande, estaban tan cerca que un escalofrío de emoción recorrió tanto a la madre como a la hija que caminaban por el camino de recuerdos. El momento en el que Rey derrotó a su maligno abuelo repeliendo los rayos que había lanzado desde sus manos.

-¡Yo soy todos los Sith!-

-Y yo...¡Soy todos los Jedi!-

Ahora que lo pensaba bien y lo veía desde una nueva perspectiva, realmente sonaba muy estúpido lo que había dicho. La pena ajena que sintió al revivir ese momento fue la suficiente para hacerla sobarse el puente de la nariz con la mano, Niloa miró a Rey y rió divertida, su madre no supo cómo tomarse eso. Y entonces, apareció, el momento más doloroso de su vida: Su primer beso.

Rey había deseado besarlo desde su íntima conversación en el elevador y realmente no le hubiera costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero las palabras de Ben la habían desanimado. Y por fin, después de un tortuoso año de negar sus sentimientos, estaba ahí, en brazos del hombre que más amaba, besándolo mientras él la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Y sonreía, sonreía de verdad. Era la sonrisa más hermosa de la Galaxia. Pero justo cuando creyó que todo había terminado y por fin, por maldita sea fin, serían felices, la sonrisa de Ben se desvaneció junto con él.

Ella se quedó ahí, sola, incapaz de llorar, siendo el de tomar la camisa de Ben el único pensamiento coherente que pudo formular antes de salir de Exegol. Aún conservaba esa prenda. Siguieron avanzando, el camino ya casi terminaba. Ahora estaba en Tatooine, acababa de enterrar los sable de Luke y Leia y conversaba con aquella anciana ante la que se presentó con su nueva identidad.

-Soy Rey.-

-¿Rey qué?-

-Rey Skywalker-

No se sentía del todo culpable de haber adoptado ese apellido, después de todo era una manera de honrar a sus maestros, pero ahora, con su hija aferrada a su mano, no podía esperar para cambiarlo. Sólo un poco más y el camino terminaría, Rey notó que el Templo Jedi se había convertido en un Castillo Sith, una estructura negra, con torres puntiagudas y líneas rojas, pero su corazón no tembló, sabía que aquello sucedería y estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

-BB-8...Estoy embarazada.-

Su propia voz rompió su concentración, recordar el momento en el que se enteró que su Niloa estaba en camino la hizo sonreír, la pequeña también sonrió. No sintió culpa ni tristeza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer antes de tal revelación, había aprendido a perdonarse después de tanto tiempo. Fue difícil, pero lo consiguió, por Ben, por su hija y por ella misma, porque los tres merecían la mejor versión de Rey el resto de sus vidas.

-Ben puede volver, Rey.-

El último recuerdo: El de Anakin diciéndole que podía recuperar a su amado. Ese sería el último aliento que la Fuerza le daría en aquél lugar para seguir adelante, y Rey no iba a desperdiciarlo. Ambas continuaron caminando hasta casi llegar a la entrada del castillo, donde la Jedi pudo notar a varias figuras esperándolas en la entrada.

-Ahora te enfrentarás a varios Sith poderosos que han existido a lo largo de los años. No cedas ante sus palabras, mamá, debes mantener el balance.- le advirtió Niloa en tono serio mientras caminaban.

Las figuras de varios señores oscuros se hicieron visibles, una más atemorizante que la otra. Rey se paró frente a ellos y colocó detrás de sí a Niloa. Nunca había visto antes a ninguno de esos hombres, y sin embargo, sabía exactamente quiénes eran cada uno de ellos.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí...- exclamó Malak en un tono maligno.

-La nieta de Palpatine...y la bisnieta de Skywalker...- contestó Darth Bane.

Los sith se desplegaron, creando una barrera que le impedía a Rey seguir avanzando. Los contó con la mirada y comenzó a planear una estrategia. Niloa se aferró a la pierna de su madre, observando con miedo a los oscuros usuarios frente a ella, al sentir el miedo de su hija, la mujer invocó un arma que se materializó como una extensión de su mano en la Fuerza.

-Tu abuelo nos causó muchos problemas, muchacha, y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vengarnos por lo que nos hizo.- dijo Dooku, tan elegante y calmado que resultaba aún más perturbador.

-Pero dado que estás aquí ahora, podemos hacerlo.- amenazó Maul, encendiendo su sable de luz doble.

-O, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso...-sugirió Darth Plagueis, dando un paso hacia Rey.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Rey poniendo su arma entre ella y el Lord oscuro.

-Eres una hija natural de la oscuridad, tu lugar es a nuestro lado. Únete a nosotros, Rey Palpatine, seremos tus leales sirvientes y te enseñaremos cómo usar la Fuerza a tu favor. Todo lo que quieras será tuyo, la Galaxia, esa niña...Ben Solo...- Plagueis hablaba calmado, demasiado convencido de sus palabras. Rey quiso retroceder, pero algo le impedía moverse.- Los Jedi te fallaron, niña, te quitaron lo que más amabas y además quieren que pases por un largo y peligroso viaje para recuperar lo que por derecho te pertenece. Acepta quién eres, Rey y toma lo que es tuyo.-

Rey detestaba admitir que Plagueis tenía razón, pero aún así, sentía que no podía ceder, las palabras de Anakin resonaban en su cabeza, recordándole que no debía ceder ante las tentaciones tal y como lo hizo él, motivo por el que falló en salvar a su Padmé. Pero se estaba volviendo realmente difícil no escuchar.

-Mamá...- la voz que tanto amaba la devolvió a la realidad. No, no iba a ceder.

Rey empujó a Plagueis con la Fuerza y lo hizo retroceder, los demás sith encendieron sus armas y se prepararon para pelear.

-Sigues aferrándote a un balance se perdió desde la muerte de Anakin Skywalker. Él era el único que habría podido, mantenerlo, ¡Deja de resistirte!- la acusó El Hijo, mirándola con odio.

-Llegaste hasta aquí usando el Lado Oscuro, Rey, y sé que no fracasarás como lo hizo Vader. Sólo tienes que aceptar que perteneces a la oscuridad y todo será tuyo.- dijo Momin, en un último intento por evitar una palabra que consideraba innecesaria.

Rey miró a sus oponentes, comenzaban a formar un medio círculo con la intención de rodearla y atacarla sin piedad. Si lo hacían, no estaba segura de poder proteger a Niloa todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que realmente no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo. Cerró los ojos, aún en pose de batalla, y sopesó su respuesta. Sintió todo a su alrededor, la ira de los sith, el miedo y el amor de su hija y su propia consciencia. Responder a la pregunta sobre su identidad siempre le traía conflictos, incluso como Rey Skywalker sentía que no era completamente quién era realmente. Pero en ese momento, con los Lord Sith más poderosos que hubieran existido en frente suyo y la pequeña Niloa detrás de ella, sabía perfectamente quién era y por ello hizo desaparecer el arma para recuperar una pose más tranquila y contestar.

-Tienes razón, le pertenezco a la oscuridad.- declaró firmemente, todos los Sith sonrieron victoriosos.- Pero también le pertenezco a la luz.- el resto de su oración desconcertó a los enemigos, en quienes se desvaneció la sonrisa.- Mi familia nunca me ha definido, ni lo hará nunca. Yo seguiré mi propio camino, el del balance, porque eso es lo que realmente soy.-

Los Sith apagaron sus armas, sorprendidos de que no hubieran convencido a la joven de unirse a ellos. Rey los miró altiva y cargó a su hija.

-Ahora, quítense. Me estorban.-

Estaban realmente sorprendidos. Esa niña tan sola, tan rota, tan dolida, la Elegida a la que la Fuerza le había fallado, a la que le había arrebatado la otra mitad de su alma no cedió ante la oscuridad que los había convencido por mucho menos que eso. Sabían que no podrían persuadirla, ni vencerla, por lo que optaron por obedecer, le abrieron camino a la última Jedi y cuando ella pasó de todos y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el tenebroso castillo volvió a ser el Templo Jedi que había sido al principio. Madre e hija sonrieron, aliviadas de haber superado con éxito la primera prueba y continuaron subiendo por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al punto más alto del Templo, donde Luke le había dado a Rey su segunda lección: Los Jedi no eran ni todopoderosos, ni perfectos y en realidad tuvieron mucha culpa en la desgracia que azotó la Galaxia durante años.

Pero a medio camino, dos figuras interrumpieron el camino de ambas. Un hombre y una mujer que miraban tiernamente a Rey y quienes ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Mamá...papá...- exclamó sorprendida. Sus padres sonrieron y bajaron unos cuantos de los largos escalones hasta quedar a la altura de su hija, quien los miraba sin poder creer que estuvieran frente a ella.

-Rey.- la llamó su madre, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los amorosos brazos de sus padres la rodearon. Era la primera vez en 15 años que sentía ese calor, uno que anheló toda su vida volver a sentir y no podría creer que de nuevo la estuviera rodeando. Los padres de Rey y ella misma soltaron lágrimas de felicidad y risas nerviosas. En cuanto notaron que estaban aplastando un poco Niloa, porque ella se quejó, se separaron y vieron encantados a su hija, no pareciendo notar que estaba hecha parcialmente de luz y humo.

-¡Mírate! Eres una mujer preciosa...- exclamó su madre, acariciando levemente su rostro.- ¿Y esta niña...?- preguntó confundida.

-Ella es Niloa, mi hija.- respondió Rey, mirando con dulzura a su pequeña.

-¡Una hija! Tienes...bueno, tendrás una hija.- exclamó emocionada su madre.

-Rey, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que nosotros fuimos.- la felicitó su padre, tenía una voz y ojos gentiles, realmente costaba creer que fuera hijo de un monstruo como Palpatine.- Perdónanos, hija. Creímos que podríamos regresar por ti...-sus disculpas eran sinceras y llenas de dolor. Como buenos padres que eran, les había dolido en el alma haber tenido que dejar a su pequeña en un planeta como Jakku.

-Está bien, papá. Entiendo que...-

-Pero esta vez es diferente.- la madre de Rey la interrumpió con emoción.

-¿Qué?-

-No comprendemos mucho acerca de la Fuerza, Rey, pero sabemos qué lugar es éste, su propósito.- dijo su padre, dando un paso atrás y abrazando a su esposa por los hombros.

De repente, el ambiente tan amoroso de tan esperada reunión familiar se tornó oscuro y Rey sintió una urgente necesidad de alejarse de ahí. Niloa se aferró al pecho de su madre, llena de temor. Su miedo se confirmó cuando los ojos de sus padre se tornaron negros y con las pupilas rojas. La Jedi retrocedió, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y envolviendo aún más a su hija con sus brazos.

-Podemos regresar contigo, Rey, esta vez sí. Seremos una familia, tú, tu hija y nosotros. Seremos muy felices, mi pequeña.- dijo su madre, con cierto tono sombrío.

-Sólo tienes que tomar mi mano y todo terminará de inmediato, hija. Seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser.- le ofreció su padre con una siniestra sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

Rey dio otro paso atrás, resbalándose en el proceso pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para no caer por las escaleras. La mano de sus tenebrosos padres seguía extendida frente a ella y sus caras se habían deformado en una macabra sonrisa. Niloa estaba aterrada, nunca pensó que conocería a sus abuelos, pero verlos así le hizo desear nunca haberlo hecho. Sentir el terror de su hija despertó la ira de Rey, cumpliría a todo costo su promesa de protegerla, aún de su propia sangre. Pero no permitió que esa rabia la consumiera, después de todo, esos no eran sus padres, sólo una de las tantas pruebas de ese plano de la Fuerza para probar ser digna de recuperar a Ben.

-No.- declaró firme, sus padres la miraron confundidos.- Hace dos años, habría dado lo que fuera por volver a verlos, habría tomado tu mano...pero las cosas son diferentes.- el padre de Rey bajó su mano y ella subió un escalón.- Siempre serán parte de mí, jamás los olvidaré o dejaré de amarlos. Pero es hora de seguir adelante. Ustedes deben descansar y yo...-miró a su hija, antes de continuar.- Debo reunir a mi familia.-

Los ojos de los padres de Rey volvieron a la normalidad y sus rostros se suavizaron. Había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, pero comprendían perfectamente que no debían formar parte del futuro de su hija. Y así, sin decir nada pero sonriéndole una última vez a su pequeña, la pareja comenzó a descender por las escaleras. Rey los miró un última vez y siguió su camino. Niloa hizo lo mismo por sobre el hombro de su madre, se sentía realmente afortunada de que ella sí pudiera crecer con su familia completa una vez terminara todo.

Unos cuantos pasos más arriba, Rey divisó tres figuras conocidas apostadas a cada lado de la entrada del Templo. A su derecha, estaban Luke y Leia, tal y como los había visto en Tatooine, y a la izquierda, estaba Palpatine. Las voces de los tres sonaron al mismo tiempo alrededor de Rey, pero ella apenas podía distinguir lo que decían. Sin embargo, conforme se iba acercando, las palabras se hacían más claras y pudo entender perfectamente todo cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

-¡Yo soy tu única familia!-

-Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.-

Rey los miró a los tres, pero decidió dirigirle la palabra primero a los Skywalker.

-Luke, Leia.- los saludó sonriendo.

-Hola, de nuevo, Rey.- respondió Luke.

-Veo que tú y Ben cumplieron mi más grande deseo.- dijo Leia con alegría mientras acariciaba el cabello de Niloa.- Me darán una nieta preciosa. Y la criarán juntos, eso es lo mejor.-

-Nada de ésto habría sido posible sin ti, Leia. Gracias, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por Ben.- respondió Rey, casi llorando.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi hijo después de permitir que pasara por tanto dolor.- repuso Leia con una mirada triste, pero decidida al mismo tiempo.

-Rey, hace 9 meses te dimos nuestra aprobación para que te convirtieras en una Skywalker. Pero los tres sabemos que las cosas no pueden quedarse así.- comentó Luke en un tono burlón, Rey soltó una leve risa ante ese comentario.

-Sí, es cierto.-

-Tienes toda la razón, Luke Skywalker.- interrumpió Palpatine en un tono siniestro.

Los hijos de Anakin, Rey y Niloa se voltearon a ver al Emperador, quien conservaba su pose triunfante a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Ahora que mi nieta ha probado que puede manejar el Lado Oscuro a su antojo, es hora de que se reconozca a sí misma y a su hija como miembros del clan Palpatine.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Rey miró a su abuelo con desprecio, habría sido un gusto para ella poder matarlo de nuevo, pero no iba a permitir que ese viejo echara a perder su balance.

-Puede que seas mi abuelo, pero jamás seré una de los tuyos.- declaró Rey mirando con fiereza al Emperador, cuya sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato.- Y ya no tomaré cosas o apellidos que no me pertenecen para sentirme parte de una familia. Voy a formar la mía y tu linaje se perderá para siempre, Palpatine.-

Y con esa respuesta que calló al malvado Sith de inmediato, Rey les dirigió una última mirada a sus maestros antes de entrar en el templo.

-Adiós, abuelita.- se despidió Niloa moviendo su manita hacia Leia.

-Nos veremos pronto, cariño.- respondió la princesa de Alderaan antes de que ella y su hermano desaparecieran.

Rey ya había dejado atrás a los Skywalker y a Palpatine cuando sintió que su hija le era arrebatada de los brazos. Palpatine no se había esfumado y utilizó la Fuerza para hacer flotar a la niña hasta él.

-¡No!- gritó Rey desesperada y corriendo a salvar a su hija.

-¡Mamá!- lloró la niña mientras el malvado hombre la tomaba del cuello.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió Rey furiosa. Podía sentir el balance romperse, pero no le importaba, debía salvar a su hija como fuera, pero si usaba la Fuerza para atraerla hacia ella, era muy probable que le rompería el cuello, así que estaba en desventaja.

-Si estás tan convencida de que mi linaje desaparecerá, no será el único ¡También se extinguirá la sangre de Skywalker!- declaró maligno y mirando a Niloa con odio.

-¡No!-

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido. Rey estaba a punto de avalanzarse hacia Palpatine para detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Emperador se levantó del suelo y la impresión de sentirse sometido lo hizo soltar a la niña, a quien su madre atrapó en brazos. Cuando Rey alzó la mirada, vio a Ben Solo cargando a Sheev por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojándolo al vacío sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Ahí es donde vas tú- dijo mirando con desprecio al cuerpo en caída libre de Palpatine que se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

-¿Ben?...-

Al escuchar la voz de Rey, el colosal hombre giró lentamente, no pudiendo creer que ella de verdad pudiera estar ahí. Pero estaba y sostenía a una preciosa niña entre sus brazos.

-¿Rey...?- la llamó, aún sin caer en cuenta de la situación.

La apariencia de Rey había vuelto a la normalidad. De nuevo vestía su ropa, se distinguían los rasgos de su cara y no era sólo una mezcla de luz y humo. Habiendo confirmado que Niloa estaba bien, la joven se levantó lentamente y sin despegar su vista de su amado. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio, con su pelo despeinado, su camiseta negra, con la misma mirada llena de amor y devoción de siempre.

-¡Ben!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, literalmente.

Él la atrapó en el aire y el impulso hizo que dieran un par de vueltas fuertemente abrazados y riendo de felicidad. Cuando Ben la bajó lentamente al suelo, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, algo que sorprendió mucho al hombre porque era el segundo beso que recibía en su vida y era demasiado intenso. Pero no le importó, abrió un poco más la boca y devoró los labios de Rey, ella sintió la confianza (y la necesidad) de buscar la lengua de su amado con la suya y ésta la recibió gustosa. Niloa se tapó los ojos avergonzada y divertida, pero sobre todo feliz de poder ver ella misma el intenso amor que sus padres se tenían. Para no interrumpirlos, la pequeña corrió hacia adentro.

Ben y Rey no se habrían separado nunca, pero la necesidad de aire los hizo hacerlo, aunque sólo un poco. Volvieron a mirarse y sonreírse como en Exegol, pero esta vez, él no desapareció, mucho sonreír un poco más y besarla de nuevo, ésta vez con más calma y gentileza, acariciando su espalda y su cuello. Aquella sensación casi lo hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo.

-Rey, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó recuperando el aliento y agachándose para juntar su frente con la de ella.

-Vine por ti, Ben.- respondió la joven jadeando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el hombre alejándose un poco de su amada para verla mejor.

-Este lugar es especial, Ben, le permite a los usuarios de la Fuerza recuperar las almas de las personas. Tu madre usó lo que le quedaba de poder para traerte aquí y que yo pudiera salvarte.- explicó fugazmente Rey.

-¿Mi madre hizo...? Rey, ¿de qué me estás...?- Ben estaba sumamente confundido y la explicación de la chica no era suficiente, habría hecho muchas más preguntas de no ser porque la voz de una niña los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan, tienen que ver ésto!-

Rey miró hacia adentro y vio a su hija en el centro del Templo, justo donde había platicado con Luke. Tomó de la mano a Ben y lo guió hacia donde estaba Niloa.

-¿Qué, cariño-?

-Ésto.-

La niña señalaba a un mosaico en el piso. Representaba a un Jedi en completo balance, aceptando su luz y su oscuridad, tal y como ellos.

-El balance está completo.- declaró Niloa feliz.

-Sí, tienes razón.- refutó Rey mirando a su hija y al padre de ésta.

Pero Ben no veía a la niña como suelen hacerlo los padres. Sentía curiosidad por ella y la veía con tal, aunque también con algo de fascinación. Se hincó en una pierna para quedar más cerca de la niña y la miró con una sonrisa que simplemente no podía evitar.

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?- preguntó gentil, la cara de Rey sólo demostró su sorpresa.

-Niloa, ¿Nunca visitaste a Ben?- interrogó la última Jedi a la chiquilla. Aunque ella nunca le hubiera dicho textualmente que visitaba a su padre, eso era algo que la Jedi había dado por hecho porque la niña tampoco le dijo nunca lo contrario.

-¿Ups?- fue todo lo que atinó a decir alzándose de hombros y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Rey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es esta niña?- preguntó Ben desconcertado y levantándose.

-Ella es Niloa, Ben. Es nuestra hija.- respondió Rey con una gran sonrisa y viendo a los ojos de su alma gemela.- O, más bien, será nuestra hija. Justo ahora estoy embarazada, pero este lugar de la Fuerza me separó de mi cuerpo físico, así que por eso estamos aquí las dos al mismo tiempo.-

La mirada de Ben reflejaba la misma mezcla de emociones que sintió Rey cuando se enteró que la estaba esperando. Una hija, Ben Solo, antes Kylo Ren, Asesino de Jedi, Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, el hombre más temido y ruin de la Galaxia tenía una hija. Una preciosa niña de pelo negro y ojos avellanas que no se merecía.

-Una hija...Tenemos una hija...- exclamó Ben no cabiendo en su felicidad, miró a la pequeña y rápidamente la cargó en brazos, a lo que ella respondió con una risa divertida. Él habría podido pasar el resto de la vida contando sus pecas y lunares, pero había algo que lo conflictuaba.- Pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntó mirando confundido a Rey.

-Cuando me diste tu energía vital para resucitarme, pusiste tu mano en mi vientre. Eso hizo que mi cuerpo absorbiera más energía de la necesaria para revivirme, si hubieras colocado la mano en mi corazón, habría vuelto de inmediato. El exceso de energía se convirtió en Niloa, Ben.- explicó Rey.

Ben volvió a mirar a su hija. Técnicamente, la pequeña era un error, pero él no podía considerarla así. Nunca se arrepintió de haber dado su vida por Rey y ahora que sabía que su sacrificio había dejado algo tan hermoso como Niloa, aún menos.

-Ben, ella me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí.-

-¿Por qué viniste a este sitio para empezar?-

-Vine por ti.- respondió firme, pero él la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Rey puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Ben y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Puedes regresar, Ben. Conmigo y con Niloa. Seremos una familia.- respondió Rey un poco más emocionada de lo que la situación ameritaba.- Tu abuelo vino a mí en sueños, me dijo que la Fuerza no había respetado nuestra díada para obtener su propio balance, pero sabe que cometió un error, por eso Leia pudo traerte aquí antes de que te hicieras uno con la Fuerza y ésta mandó a Anakin a decirme cómo podía entrar a este plano y traerte de vuelta. Hubiera querido venir antes, pero necesitaba de Niloa para no caer ante las tentaciones del Lado Oscuro y poder recuperarte, tuve que esperar a que mi embarazo estuviera más avanzado para soportar la energía oscura de este sitio. Pasé todas las pruebas, Ben, superé mi pasado, mis miedos y mi culpa. Ahora puedo estar a tu lado sin lastimarte.- la palma de una de sus manos se estiró hasta colocarse en la mejilla del pelinegro.- Ven conmigo, por favor.- suplicó.

Ben la miró extasiado, jamás hubiera podido pensar que tendría una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera creyó que la mereciera. Estaba a punto de seguir a Rey cuando una terrible revelación lo calló e incluso lo hizo entregarle la niña a la Jedi, para el desconcierto de Niloa y su madre.

-No puedo, Rey.- contestó triste.

Ah, conque es fue justo lo que sintió Ben cuando ella lo rechazó en la sala del trono. Una terrible desesperación la inundó, era capaz de arrodillarse ante él y pedirle perdón, suplicarle que la acompañara, jurarle que haría lo que fuera por él.

-Ben...no, por favor, no me hagas ésto...¡Dijiste que no estaba sola!- frías lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de los ojos de Rey e incluso Niloa estaba desconcertada ante la respuesta de su padre.

-Es mejor así, Rey, por ti y por Niloa. A mi madre la señalaron por se hija de Vader, ¿Cómo crees que sería la vida de nuestra hija si sólo la reconocen como "La hija de Kylo Ren"?- explicó Ben a punto de llorar, frustrado por no poder regresar al lado de la mujer que amaba por sus errores del pasado, mismos que cometió ciego de poder, de odio y rabia que ahora se lo estaban quitando todo.- Hice mucho daño, Rey, la Galaxia no me aceptará de vuelta y no quiero que ni tú, ni Niloa vivan en el exilio.- completó tomando el rostro de

-Es por eso mismo que debes, regresar, Ben.- repuso una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Al mirar hacia donde entraba una tenue luz amarilla, vieron a Leia, Han y Luke mirándolos con cariño.

-Mamá...-la llamó Ben sorprendido de verla, pues creería que eso nunca sucedería.

-Ben, uno no puede huir siempre de sus errores. Lo aprendí a la mala. Si regresas con Rey, lo que sigue es un largo y complicado camino de redención ante la Galaxia para que los acepten a ti y a tu familia.- explicó Han, con ese tono tan suyo que siempre lo caracterizó.

-Pero no es imposible. Si nuestro padre pudo ser reconocido como un héroe a pesar de haber sido Darth Vader y Leia y yo seguimos siendo respetados aunque fuéramos sus hijos, tú y Rey pueden demostrarle a la Galaxia que Kylo Ren está muerto, los Sith nunca volverán y una era de paz y balance es lo que está adelante.- completó Luke, sonriéndole a su sobrino.

-Pero, hubo gente que quiso dañarlos por ser los hijos de mi abuelos...-debatió Ben.

-Es imposible que todos te acepten hijo, hasta las mejores personas han tenido sus oponentes.- dijo sabiamente Leia.- Debes enfocarte en las personas que sí importan, en aquellas que podrán comprenderte. No te agobies sobre cuántos te van a odiar, Ben, sino en aquellos que te van a querer.-

-Ben.- una nueva voz lo llamó, esta vez, era la de Anakin.

-Abuelo...-exclamó el joven Solo sorprendido. Esa era la primera vez que oficialmente veía al patriarca Skywalker. Rey tomó su distancia de Ben para que el ídolo de su amado pudiera hablarle a la cara.

-Lamento no haber venido a ti cuando me necesitabas, pero tengo algo muy importante qué decirte: No seas tonto. Toma la mano de esta pobre chica que ha pasado cosas muy duras por ti. Cuida a tu familia. Termina con Rey lo que yo inicié con Padmé.- dijo Anakin poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nieto.

El antiguo Elegido se colocó al lado de sus hijos y observó a la pareja con su hija. La luz se hacía cada vez más intensa y Rey comprendió que se les acababa el tiempo.

-Ben, sé que aquella vez yo debí tomar tu mano...- confesó Rey arrepentida, mirándolo directo a los ojos.- Pero si tú tomas la mía hoy, te prometo que jamás la soltaré.- declaró firmemente, sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

El hijo de Leia y Han miró a su amada y a su hija con incertidumbre. Rey había extendido de nuevo su mano hacia él, pero tenía miedo. No quería dañarlas, no quería que su pasado lo alcanzara y se las arrebatara, estaba seguro de que quedaban por ahí resquicios de la Primera Orden ansiosos por vengarse de él, sin mencionar la Resistencia que lo odiaba con pasión. Miró a su familia, todos tenían sonrisas llenas de esperanza, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Desaparecieron de un momento a otro sin decir más, pues Ben ya no los necesitaba. Regresó la mirada a la madre y a su hija...Y decidió tener fe. Extendió su gran mano hacia la de Rey con seguridad, dispuesto a alcanzarla.

Pero el temblor de la tierra y el suelo quebrándose justo en medio de ellos los hizo alejarse. El tiempo se había agotado.

-¡Ben!-

-¡Rey!-

Todos miraron hacia la luz, ésta era más intensa y se acercaba a ellos. El Templo temblaba y pedazos de techo caían sobre sus cabezas. Rey cargó a Niloa con un brazo y la protegió con su cuerpo mientras estiraba su mano hacia Ben. La grieta en el suelo se expandía, el mosaico se había partido en dos y sus mitades se separaban.

-¡Ben, toma mi mano!- suplicó Rey, estirándose lo más posible hacia Ben.

-¡Rey!- él hizo lo mismo, poniéndose al borde del suelo y estirándose lo más posible, pero otro temblor los hizo caer de espaldas mientras la grieta aumentaba velozmente.- No, no...-

Ben se levantó, Rey hacía lo mismo y colocaba a Niloa detrás de ella. La distancia entre ambos era considerable y Ben supo que si iba a tomar la mano de esa mujer, tendría que saltar. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

-¡Espera, Rey, voy por ti!- le avisó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió, estaba al borde del precipicio que se creaba a su alrededor. Las rocas seguían cayendo y tuvo que alejar varias que casi las golpean a ella y a su hija. Ben dio un último paso y respiró, sería un salto de fe, si alcanzaba a Rey, serían felices para siempre, si caía, esta vez moriría para siempre. Y sintió miedo, miedo de que la Fuerza hubiera cambiado de opinión con respecto a él y decidiera castigarlo quitándole lo que más amaba.

-Está bien, Ben, toma su mano.- dijo la voz de su madre.

-Puedes hacerlo, hijo, es lo correcto.- refutó Han.

Poco a poco, más voces se fueron haciendo escuchar a media que Ben corría para tomar el impulso que necesitaba para alcanzar a Rey. Ella no notó que Niloa desapareció de su lado.

-Toma su mano, tú más que nadie te mereces un final feliz.-

-Toma su mano, Skywito.-

-Su mano, tomar puedes.-

-Estás a pocos pasos, Ben.-

-Toma su mano, hijo.-

-No pierdas la oportunidad, toma su mano, muchacho.-

-Toma su mano, joven Solo.-

Tómala.

Tómala.

Tómala.

-¡Alcánzala, papá!

Y saltó con la mano extendida.

Al mismo tiempo que la Luz los envolvía.

-¡Rey!-

-¡Ben!-

Ambos sintieron que las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron.

Rey despertó algo desorientada. Estaba de nuevo en la cueva, embarazada y sola. Se irguió lentamente y tocó su vientre. Niloa estaba dentro de ella, viva y sana, es la alivió. Pero al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que Ben no estaba por ningún lado la angustió.

-¿Ben?- lo llamó, levantándose tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió y mirando por todos lados.- ¿Ben?- estaba oscuro, le costaba ver más allá del lago y la angustia crecía.- ¡¿Ben?!- y entonces, lo aceptó: Había fallado.

Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió las manos con el rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Todo había sido en vano, se quedaría sola y su hija con conocería a su padre. Peor aún, si nacía recordando todo, sabría siempre que fue por culpa de su madre que creció sin Ben. Una nueva e inmensa culpa la inundó, se arrastró hacia el espejo y colocó sus manos en él.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.- suplicó, tratando de concentrar la Fuerza como lo había hecho.

Nada.

Una única oportunidad y la había perdido.

Volvió a llorar, esta vez apoyando su frente contra el espejo y golpeándolo frustrada con los puños mientras gritaba el nombre de Ben. Cuando se calmó un poco, notó que sus lágrimas habían mojado la parte de su blusa que cubría su vientre abultado. Niloa, le había fallado a su hija y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Acarició su panza con cuidado y habló entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, Niloa...lo siento.- pedía con gran tristeza. La respuesta de la niña era gentil y comprensiva, los hechos no cambiaban sus sentimientos.

Y entonces, la Fuerza se movió de forma diferente. Era una firma similar a la de Niloa, pero ésta era más madura y no emanaba del interior de la joven.

-¿Rey?-

Sin mencionar que, la Última Jedi podría reconocer la voz de Ben Solo en cualquier rincón de la Galaxia. Sobre todo si éste se encontraba justo detrás de ella.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey y Ben están decididos a vivir felices para siempre, hasta que una visita inesperada cambia todo.

Ben se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Rey, ella lo miraba incrédula, después de todo creía que era demasiado tarde. Pero no, estaba ahí, con ella, mirándola como si fuera una visión.

Rey se levantó lentamente, adaptándose de nuevo al peso original de su cuerpo. Por unos momentos, todo lo que hicieron fue mirarse fijamente, casi sin atreverse a parpadear. Ambos jadeaban, había sido toda una aventura la que acababan de vivir y estaban agotados. Pero la Fuerza se sentía diferente, no del todo balanceada, pero al menos más tranquila. Y al fin, fue la joven embarazada la que dio el primer paso.

-¡Ben!- lo llamó Rey con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría.

Corrió hacia él y Ben hizo lo mismo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en un intenso abrazo, él dio unas cuantas vueltas para no perder el equilibrio mientras la alzaba del suelo, como si no pesara nada. Ansioso por verla, Ben la colocó suavemente en el suelo mientras acunaba el rostro de su amada con las manos y ella acariciaba sus antebrazos.

-Creí que te había perdido...para siempre...en ese momento...- trataba de decir Rey entre lágrimas y risas nerviosas.

-En el momento en el que salté, sentí varias manos en mi espalda, impulsándome hacia adelante. Pero fueron las de Niloa las que me permitieron alcanzarte.- explicó Ben mirando a la joven. A su parecer, Rey jamás se había visto más hermosa que en ese momento, con el pelo suelto, embarazada y en sus brazos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la Última Jedi le agradeció a su hija para sus adentros. Se miraron un poco más, aún sin poder creer que nuevamente estaban en los brazos del otro, y esta vez para siempre. Rieron nerviosos, tal y como lo hicieron después de su primer beso. Rey se veía tan pequeña a comparación de Ben y siendo abrazada de esa manera por él, se sentía protegida, encajaban tan bien el uno con el otro que su unión parecía increíble. El último Skywalker por fin estaba en paz, se había perdonado a sí mismo y sabía que su camino de redención con la Galaxia sería duro y difícil, además de que muy probablemente la herida no se cerraría por completo, pero eso no le importaba, tenía a su Rey en sus brazos y mientras siguiera siendo así, podría enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

La urgencia de un nuevo beso los invadió y no tardaron en concederse su deseo. Rey se paró de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, acariciando su hermoso cabello negro con las manos, por su parte, Ben la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro rodeó sus hombros, presionándola más cerca de él. El beso duró una eternidad, o tal vez sólo unos cuantos segundos, realmente sería imposible decirlo con exactitud, porque en ese momento ni el tiempo ni el espacio podían afectarlos. Cuando por fin se separaron para volver a perderse en la mirada del otro, dijeron al mismo tiempo las palabras que no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir antes.

-Te amo.-

Y así, como si de una maldición rompiéndose se tratase, la Fuerza recuperó su balance. Ambos lo sintieron en ese momento, la luz y la oscuridad fusionándose en uno solo, la vida y la muerte dándose la mano, el bien y el mal llegando a un punto medio, el valor y el miedo apoderándose de ellos, el amor y el odio en tregua...y la fuente de Rey rompiéndose.

La Jedi hubiera caído al suelo víctima de un dolor terrible si Ben no la estuviera sosteniendo fuertemente en su brazos. Él no sentía el mismo dolor físico que ella, pero sí lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Rey!- la llamó asustado al ver su cara de dolor.

-Niloa...es Niloa...ya-ya viene.- fue todo lo que pudo articular la joven entre jadeos y contracciones.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí, sujétate.- Ben cargó a Rey entre sus brazos y ella obedeció, rodeó nuevamente su cuello con sus brazos y mordió la camisa de él para reprimir sus gritos de dolor.

Ben divisó a la cercanía la cuerda por la que Rey había bajado a la cueva, pero dadas las circunstancias se había vuelto inútil. Se acercó al borde de la laguna y concentró la Fuerza en sí mismo, de tal modo que cuando saltó hacia la entrada, su impulso fue tal que pudo salir de ahí sin problema, aunque quedó muy cerca del borde y de no ser por Rey que usó la Fuerza para empujarlo hacia adelante al percatarse de la situación, seguro hubieran caído de nuevo.

-Resiste, Rey.- le pidió Ben, sintiendo a través de la Fuerza que las contracciones se hacían aún más fuertes en Rey.

El hombre divisó una algarabía a la lejanía. Un grupo de extraños y pequeños seres verdes vestidos con ropas cafés y blancas bailaban y danzaban en una parte de la isla. Ben corrió en su dirección mientras los llamaba a gritos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz!- gritaba Ben desesperado.

¿Ben me llamó..."esposa"?

El dolor de las contracciones se detuvo lo suficiente como para permitirle a Rey formular ese pensamiento, pero antes de que pudiera llenarse de una alegría inmensa y dar alguna respuesta sarcástica, su cuerpo decidió recordarle el contexto en el que se encontraba. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se obligó a sí misma a mirar en la misma dirección que Ben. Vio la fiesta y al reconocer el evento dedujo las intenciones de Ben, pero supo que no tenía caso.

-No...Ben, espera.- pidió en un susurro, pero él no escuchó y siguió caminando hacia las cuidadoras y los visitantes.- ¡Ben, no!- gritó con intensidad, aún así, él no se detuvo.

-Rey, estás en labor de parto, necesitas ayuda de inmediato.- replicó en un tono angustiado.

-No nos escucharán...es su fiesta de reunión...es el único día en que se reencuentran con sus amantes...así que olvídalo.- le explicó Rey, reprimiendo el dolor.

Ben volvió a mirar en dirección de los habitantes de Ach-To y bufó frustrado, cambiando de dirección. La desesperación lo invadía, podía sentir a través de la Fuerza cómo su amada luchaba contra el dolor y su hija estaba ansiosa por nacer.

Espera un poco, pequeña, sólo un poco más.

Le suplicaba Ben a Niloa hablando con su mente. Rey habría querido decirle al pobre futuro padre que debían llegar al Halcón y dar el salto hacia Tatooine, pero dado el incremento de la humedad que se escurría entre sus piernas y de la intensidad de las contracciones, todo lo que pudo emitir de su boca al abrirla fue un alarido de dolor.

El Halcón, papá, ve hacia el Halcón.

La suave voz de Niloa inundó la mente de Ben. Realmente él pensaba que Rey había regresado a Ach-To después de su muerte y que había sido ahí donde lo había esperado, nunca pasó por su mente el que ella pudiera ir a otro lugar, estaba seguro de que ni muerta regresaría a Jakku, entonces ¿de dónde venía? Decidió no hacerse más preguntas por el momento y seguir la voz de su hija que lo guiaba hasta el Halcón Milenario.

Cuando llegaron después de lo que se sintió una eternidad, Ben abrió con la Fuerza la escotilla y entró sin reparos en la nave de su padre. Probablemente si no hubiera tenido a la mujer de su vida embarazada y a punto de dar a luz entre sus brazos habría permitido a su sentimiento de culpa por su terrible pecado apoderarse de él, pero con su futuro a nada de nacer, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Colocó con cuidado a Rey en el asiento del co-piloto y él tomó el del piloto. De memoria presionó los botones exactos que encendieron los motores de la nave coreliana y en segundos la pantalla en la que debía ingresar las coordenadas para dar el salto. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no sabía a dónde diablos ir.

-Rey, ¿a dónde?- preguntó desesperado. La nave despegó lentamente y Ben la dirigió fuera de la atmósfera acelerando tanto como podía.

-Sólo presiona las coordenadas de regreso pre-programadas...- respondió la joven rápidamente, pues el poco aire que había recuperado se le iba con rapidez.

Ben obedeció y cuando el nombre de "Tatooine" apareció en la pantalla se sintió desconcertado.

-¿Tatooine? ¿En serio?- interrogó sarcástico.

-¿Qué tiene?- debatió Rey confundida.

-¿No podías escoger un peor lugar para desaparecer?- le reprimió Ben. No quería que su hija naciera o viviera en Tatooine, pero dadas las condiciones no había otra opción.

-¡Sólo da el salto, maldición!- le ordenó furiosa, no teniendo ni el tiempo, ni el humor de soportar los reclamos de Ben Solo.

-¡Muy bien!- le respondió igual de alterado, sus nervios tampoco estaban en condiciones de ponerse a discutir con esa mujer.

El Halcón Milenario salió de la atmósfera de Ach-To y cuando estuvo rodeado de la inmensidad del espacio, Ben presionó el botón de las coordenadas y preparó el resto, era muy difícil manejar la inmensa nave con su co-piloto gritando de dolor incapaz de cumplir su función.

Finalmente, todo estaba listo para viajar a la velocidad de la luz y llegar de inmediato a Tatooine, donde Ben esperaba alguien pudiera ayudar a su hija a nacer. Puso su mano en la palanca que activaba el hiperpropulsor y la empujó hacia arriba.

-Sujétate.- dijo con verdadera preocupación mirando hacia Rey, ella le devolvió una sonrisa llena de confianza. Ben sonrió de vuelta y tiró hacia abajo la palanca, listo para dar el salto.

Nada.

La nave siguió bajando al mismo ritmo que ya llevaba, para el terror de Ben Solo.

El hiperpropulsor.

Pensó Rey, recordando que en ninguno de los 7 meses en los que había esperado para poder rescatar a Ben se había tomado el tiempo de repararlo. Se había olvidado por completo de que estaba casi inservible.

-¿Qué demonios?- bufó Ben volviendo repetir el proceso para cargar el sistema del Halcón y entrar a la velocidad de la luz. Nada de nuevo.

-Es el hiper...propulsor...- dijo Rey entre jadeos, sentía que ya no podía soportar más tiempo y la voz de Niloa se había silenciado, algo que la angustiaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó desesperado Ben mientras movía más controles y botones tal y como su padre le había enseñado como una forma alternativa, y altamente arriesgada, para dar el salto si el hiperpropulsor no recibía la energía suficiente.

-Poe Dameron...se llevó el Halcón a una misión y...naves de la Primera Orden los atacaron, tuvo que ¡Maldita sea!...- en serio, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, o daba a luz ya o caía inconsciente por el dolor, Ben la miró desesperado y acelerando su tarea.- Dar como cuatro saltos seguidos...-

-¿¡Cuatro saltos!? ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?- exclamó furioso. Dameron, era el imbécil al que había interrogado años atrás. Un profundo deseo de volver a estrangularlo se apoderó de Ben de sólo pensar en el poco respeto que ese tarado le había tenido a la nave de su padre.- No importa. Rey, hay una manera de dar el salto, estoy desviando energía de los motores secundarios para cargar el hiperpropulsor, tendré que entrar en la atmósfera en el punto exacto para tener tiempo suficiente para frenar esta cosa y no morir.-

-Hmp, hazlo...-pidió Rey al sentir una nueva y mucho más dolorosa contracción.

Ben asintió y tomó con una mano la palanca. Entonces recapacitó, más de 20 años que no pilotaba esa nave y la única vez que Han Solo hizo el arriesgado movimiento que estaba a punto de ejecutar, no calculó correctamente el momento en el que debía frenar y Ben tuvo que usar en exceso la Fuerza para evitar que la nave chocara contra el bosque de Takodana y los aniquilara a ambos. Rey no estaba en condiciones de hacer lo mismo si algo fallaba y dudó un momento. Al sentir que el ritmo se mantenía, la joven miró confundida al piloto.

-¿Ben...?- lo llamó con un hilo de voz.

-Rey...- el hombre volteó a ver a su amada. Ahí estaba, la mujer que más amaba en toda la Galaxia, con su hija a punto de nacer. Si Ben cometía ese error, otro, el peor de todos, las perdería a ambas para siempre. Y no estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.- Es muy arriesgado, espera un poco más, el hiperpropulsor ya casi está listo y...- la firme mano de Rey tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta negra y jalándolo hacia ella lo interrumpió.

-Escúchame bien, Ben Solo: O das el salto en en este momento, ¡O te regreso al agujero del que te saqué!- lo amenazó la joven con severidad.

Ella lo soltó y Ben entendió que no tenía más opción. Pero sí miedo.

Tranquilo, papi, todo va a salir bien.

Ben, por favor, tienes que hacerlo. Por mí, por Niloa...por nosotros...

Rey se inclinó con dificultad para poner su mano sobre la de Ben que sostenía la palanca.

-Todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo.- le aseguró gentil Rey.

Ben miró a su amada y por un momento, sintió la confianza suficiente para jalar la palanca hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que los destellos azules y blancos aparecieron frente a ellos, Rey soltó un grito de dolor aún más terrible que los anteriores.

Se las había terminado el tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rey se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, aún después de tres meses no sabía si a Niloa le gustaba levantarla tan temprano al menos dos veces a la semana para comer o porque disfrutaba tanto como su madre el amanecer gemelar de Tatooine. Había sido difícil convencer a Ben de quedarse ahí, pero como dijo Rey, no tenían otro lugar a dónde ir, una vez destetara a la niña podría volver a trabajar como chatarrera mientras Ben cuidaba de Niloa y sus estudiantes. Para sorpresa de la joven, él había aceptado ayudarla con su Academia, pero quería hacer algo más, ayudarle a su mujer a mantener a su familia. Tal vez seguiría los pasos de su padre para convertirse en contrabandista, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro, sólo sabía que quería seguir pilotando el Halcón Milenario hasta no poder más. Sin embargo, esa mañana, en ese momento, con su hija en brazos viendo fijamente a los dos soles, el futuro podía esperar un poco.

-Maestra Solo.- la llamó Ben, con un tono de voz que recordaba mucho al de Han Solo. Sarcástico y coqueto, pero igualmente sentir.

Rey giró lentamente para ver a su esposo parado justo a la entrada de la casa. La miraba sonriente y se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella.

-En serio te gusta llamarme así, ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

-Tienes que admitir que "Rey Solo" suena mucho mejor que "Rey Skywalker", cariño. Es mucho menos complicado de pronunciar.- respondió él sarcástico.

Ben abrazó a su esposa e hija suavemente y con cuidado retiró a la pequeña Niloa de los brazos de Rey, acunándola con los suyos. A la Jedi le parecía extremadamente tierno cómo la niña se veía tan diminuta comparada con su padre, recordó la primera vez que Ben la cargó, estaba tan nervioso y temía lastimarla, pero Rey logró convencerlo para que lo hiciera y en el momento en que lo hizo, supo que jamás podría hacerle daño. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron imparables de sus ojos cafés y estuvo horas agradeciéndole a Rey por tan precioso regalo.

-¿Los niños siguen dormidos?- le preguntó Rey apoyándose en el brazo de su marido mientras seguían viendo los dos soles elevándose en el cielo.

-Sí, es demasiado temprano aún.- contestó gentilmente Ben, Niloa amaba ser cargada por su padre y ahora sonreía ampliamente.

Para sorpresa de Ben, los estudiantes de Rey se habían tomado muy bien su llegada, y es que su maestra había sido clara con ellos desde el principio, por fin se animó a contarles aquella historia que creyó que se llevaría a la tumba y les explicó que dentro de unos meses emprendería un viaje para recuperar al padre de su hija. En primera instancia había querido que los niños regresaran a sus casas, pero ni Dianel, Temiri o Ton aceptaron dejar sola a su maestra, todo lo contrario, se ofrecían a limpiar la granja, a ir al mercado y en alguna que otra ocasión la dejaban dormir más tiempo.

Cuando por fin regresó su maestra con un hombre alto sin camisa y un bebé envuelto en una tela negra en brazos, supieron que había triunfado en su misión. Y aunque sabían que ese hombre alguna vez había sido el temido Kylo Ren, no sintieron ningún coraje o rencor hacia él, porque sabían lo que había sufrido, en especial Ton, quien se sentía muy solo después de la muerte de sus padres y creía que sus abuelos lo querían lejos de ellos. En pocos días, los niños ya le jugaban bromas a Ben y se ofrecían para cuidar a la pequeña Niloa, pero sin duda el mejor niñero era Temiri.

Ben y Rey siguieron observando el amanecer un poco más en silencio, hasta que la joven, llena de amor al ver el hermoso y sereno perfil del hombre que amaba la hizo hablar.

-Ben, ¿eres feliz?- le preguntó casi con timidez, él se volteó a verla.

-Curiosa pregunta, cariño.- y sonrió -Por supuesto que lo soy.- respondió con suavemente.

-Entonces estarás aún más feliz de saber que...- Rey fue interrumpida por un movimiento brusco en la Fuerza. ¿Una advertencia? No, más bien, como un anuncio.

Cuando ambos fijaron sus miradas al frente, pudieron divisar tres naves que se acercaban directamente a ellos. Uno parecía un carguero de algún tipo, pero los otros dos...

-Son X-wings de la Resistencia...- exclamó ella con preocupación.- Vuelve adentro con la niña.- sentenció mientras comenzaba a empujar a Ben de vuelta a la casa.

-No.- declaró Ben clavando sus pies en la arena, aunque no era como que Rey hubiera logrado moverlo tampoco.- Recuerda lo que tengo que hacer. Y debo comenzar con ellos.-

Rey moría de los nervios. Nunca le contó a nadie sobre Ben, ni siquiera después de lo de Exegol. Para la Galaxia, Kylo Ren había muerto ese día y Ben Solo lo había hecho hace años. Las naves aterrizaron relativamente cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja y de ellas emergieron varias figuras conocidas, la Jedi se colocó frente a su esposo e hija como protección.

Poe, Finn, Chewie, Lando, R2-D2, C3-PO y un hombre rubio y bien vestido se acercaban a la pareja. Ben respiró hondo y Rey tragó saliva, incluso la pequeña Niloa se veía algo preocupada.

-¡Rey!- la saludó animosamente Finn acelerando el paso hasta ella. Rey también estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, así que corrió a su encuentro, algo que no le agradó del todo a Ben.- ¿No podías haber desaparecido en un lugar más cercano?- le dijo a modo de sarcasmo cuando dejó de abrazarla.

-En su momento parecía una buena idea.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Uno a uno, los visitantes recibieron un saludo por parte de la Jedi, excepto el tipo rubio, con quien fue más formal.

-Permítame presentarme, soy Orin Tulus. Soy un abogado de Naboo.- se presentó cordialmente, aunque Rey no comprendía qué diablos hacía ahí.

Para su sorpresa, aún no habían notado a Ben, quien seguía parado a unos pasos de ella con su hija en brazos. Justo estaba pensando cómo presentarlo cuando Finn sintió que debía mirar por encima del hombro de Rey, y lo que vio hizo su sangre hervir.

-¡Tú!- gritó encolerizado y sacando su bláster, al percatarse de la situación, Poe hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por mis cables, es el maestro Solo!- exclamó 3-PO sorprendido, incluso R2 lanzó pitidos de sorpresa.

Instintivamente, Ben dio un paso atrás y ladeó su cuerpo, de tal forma que Niloa estaba protegida ante cualquier ataque, era lo suficientemente grande para sólo necesitar soltarla de un brazo para detener cualquier disparo sin riesgo a que la bebé se cayera. Pero Rey actuó más rápido y se separó del grupo, blandiendo su sable amarillo frente a los visitantes.

-¡Espera, Finn! ¡Baja tu arma!- le advirtió Rey, perdiendo su semblante amigable.

-Rey, ¿No dijiste que estaba muerto? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? Y ¿Qué está cargando?- la interrogó Poe quitando el seguro de su bláster.

-¡Está sosteniendo a nuestra hija, estúpido!- respondió furiosa, ahora que sentía a su hija en peligro.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos a la vez.

Niloa comenzó a llorar, asustada por los gritos y amenazas. Rey volteó a ver a su pequeña, Ben se había enderezado y la arrullaba suavemente.

-Ya, ya, pequeña, no pasa nada, los amigos imbéciles de tu madre no te harán nada.- susurraba el hombre mientras veía amenazadoramente a los visitantes.

En ese momento, Rey supo que debería ser la voz de la razón en aquél contexto si no quería que hubiera más problemas, así que apagó su sable y respiró profundo.

-Si bajan sus armas, prometo explicarles todo. Pero deben quedarse callados hasta el final.- ofreció serenamente.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos, excepto Lando, quien con un simple movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza consiguió que todos se calmaran. Rey resopló aliviada y guió al grupo hacia la entrada de la casa. Cuando todos llegaron hasta Ben, Niloa ya comenzaba a calmarse y por muy bonita que les pareció la niña, miraron con recelo a su padre, excepto los que lo conocieron antes de ser Kylo Ren.

-Hola peque...gran starfighter.- lo saludó afectuosamente Lando, quien estaba sorprendido por el colosal tamaño de su sobrino adoptivo.- Vaya, ¿con qué te alimentó Leia?-

-Es un gusto verte también...tío Lando.- respondió el saludo Ben. Otra de las caras que temía volver a ver era la de este hombre, a quien la Primera Orden le arrebató su familia y su mejor amigo, pero desde que juntó el valor para volver a hablarle, supo que sus pecados habían sido perdonados. Otro más en el que su amor por Ben Solo pudo más que su odio por Kylo Ren.-

-¿Te sirvió el bláster que te envié?- le preguntó Calrissian con una sonrisa orgullosa, seguro de la respuesta.

-Fue muy útil, sí, gracias. Aunque lo perdí en Exegol...- confesó Ben algo apenado.

-¡No importa! Ya luego iremos a recuperarlo.- lo consoló Lando. Entonces vio a la criatura que Solo tenía en brazos y sonrió con nostalgia-Quién diría que Han podría tener una nieta tan hermosa. Eso es por parte Leia.-

-Más bien de Rey.- corrigió Ben, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.

El siguiente en saludar a Ben fue Chewbacca. La reunión que tuvieron en la nave de la Primera Orden había sido tensa, los oficiales encadenaron al wookie y querían torturarlo, pero Ben les ordenó dejarlo a solas con el mejor amigo de su padre. Chewie le había disparado años atrás después de presenciar la muerte de Han y no se arrepentía de hacerlo, Ben lo sabía, pero también sabía que con la puntería tan certera que poseía pudo haberlo asesinado, pero no, ese disparo al costado no era para matarlo, era un castigo. Los wookies creían en una educación firme y reprimiendas severas, de niño lo había encerrado en algún armario por portarse mal, ahora que era un hombre lo castigaría como uno. Y la razón de que no se arrepentía de haberle disparado a su sobrino adoptivo, era porque Ben verdaderamente había reflexionado sobre lo que hizo.

-Hola, Chewbacca.- lo saludó nervioso.

Cuando lo tuvo prisionero estuvo muy tentado a quitarle las ataduras, pero temía que el wookie le arrancara un brazo. Un miedo tonto, dado que Chewie no estaba colérico con Ben, más bien triste, de que aún no hubiera recapacitado. Le pidió al humano quitarse el casco y él obedeció, una vez más, el wookie le pidió que regresara a casa, pero en ese momento Ben sentía que no podía y que la única manera de ya no estar solo era teniendo a Rey. Su sabio tío le advirtió sobre el Emperador y también sobre sus sentimiento hacia Rey, que su amor enfermizo y dependiente no era lo que ninguno se merecía. Pero Ben, estúpidamente, demeritó sus palabras y salió de la habitación.

-Chewie...yo...- quería pedirle perdón, decirle que estaba sumamente arrepentido y que ahora haría las cosas bien, pero el fuerte abrazo del wookie lo detuvo.

Las palabras de Chewbacca eran cálidas y paternales. No había nada qué perdonar, había recuperado el camino y si la Fuerza y Rey le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, entonces él lo ayudaría a ser perdonado por la Galaxia.

-Gracias...gracias.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Ben antes de que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Chewie palmeó el hombro de su sobrino y pidió cargar a la pequeña Niloa, Ben aceptó al ver a su hija extendiendo sus manitas hacia el wookie. Si la bebé se veía diminuta en brazos de su padre, era casi microscópica en los de Chewbacca. El copiloto del Halcón entró después de Lando, seguido de Orin Tulus. Rey se acercó a Ben y le sonrió, él se había limpiado las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca y le devolvió la sonrisa a su mujer.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Poe y Finn, quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de lanzarle a Ben miradas de recelo, aunque él simplemente los ignoró. Finalmente, pasaron los droides, quienes estaban emocionados de volver a ver a su Ben.

-¡Oh, maestro Solo! ¡Es un gusto volver a verlo y esta vez con su propia familia!- lo saludó animadamente 3-PO, Ben no tuvo el corazón para responderle como solía hacerlo su padre.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos, amigos.- fue todo lo que dijo y entraron juntos.

Ben y Rey les contaron a sus invitados toda la verdad, cómo inició su conexión, lo que significaba su díada, sus conversaciones furtivas, cómo él la había salvado de la muerte e incluso el nacimiento de Niloa y cómo madre e hija salvaron a Ben y eso trajo de vuelta el balance a la Fuerza.

-Entonces eso fue lo que sentí...dijo Finn impactado al comprender después de meses.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Rey confundida, Ben miró con sospecha al ex-trooper.

-Rey, ¿recuerdas que hace un año yo tenía algo muy importante que decirte?-

-No.-

-Eh, bueno.- esa respuesta pudo haber dolido más de no haber sido por Janna.- No importa, lo que quería decirte, Rey, es que sospechaba (aunque ahora estoy seguro) de que soy sensible a la Fuerza.- confesó emocionado el mejor amigo de Rey.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación. La pareja de Jedi miraba confundida al muchacho moreno, no terminando de creer que eso pudiera ser verdad, pues ninguno de los dos sintió alguna vez el más mínimo indicio de que Finn fuera sensible a la Fuerza.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirle?- le preguntó Poe casi decepcionado al enterarse por fín. Porque él sí llevaba un año dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Sí, ¿por?-

-No, nada, es que...yo pensaba que le ibas a confesar que estabas enamorado de ella...- admitió Poe casi sonando simpático. Cada vello en el cuerpo de Ben se crispó de celos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir...sí estaba enamorado de ella, ¡Pero no era lo importante!...¡O sea...sí lo era! Rey fue la primer chica que conocí realmente y que vi sin un caso, por eso...-los balbuceos de Finn fueron interrumpidos por la firme voz de Ben.

-¿En serio quieres seguir hablando de tus sentimientos por mi esposa mientras yo estoy aquí?- lo amenazó con una calma tal que resultaba aún más aterrador.

-¿Y con el padre de tu novia presente?- completó Lando apoyando las manos en la mesa. Finn se calló finalmente.

-Finn, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó Rey algo dolida.

-Rey, desapareciste y yo sabía que querías estar sola. No era el momento. Pero ahora, quiero aprender, puedo sentir que ese es mi destino. Ayudarte a ti...y a Ben a restaurar la Orden Jedi.- declaró seguro de sus palabras, con una voluntad genuina por ayudar a la causa.

La pareja se miró mutuamente. Una cosa era enseñarles a los niños, quienes eran jóvenes y fáciles de moldear, pero ¿Finn? ¿Finn que desconocía todo sobre la Fuerza y era un adulto? ¿Cuyo despertar en la Fuerza llegó de manera tardía? Rey sí quería darle una oportunidad a su amigo, pero Ben no estaba tan convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea, después de todo, ella tampoco había crecido entrenándose para ser una Jedi y ahora era la más poderosa de la Galaxia junto con Ben.

Sí, cariño, pero recuerda que tus habilidades de batalla con el sable de luz las obtuviste absorbiendo mis conocimientos y nada más perfeccionaste tu técnica de pelea y meditación con mi madre. Te aseguro que este idiota no puede ni levantar una piedra sin tomarla con la mano.

Rey pateó por debajo de la mesa a Ben al escuchar las palabras que él le envió a su mente. El golpe dolió, pero el orgulloso hombre no se iba a retractar.

La Fuerza es de todos, Ben, y todos merecen una oportunidad.

Solo puso los ojos en blanco y bufó derrotado, pero Rey sonrió triunfante.

-Será difícil, Finn, deberás aprender más rápido que los niños para que tú puedas enseñarles después, ¿entendido?- dijo gentilmente Rey, la mirada de su amigo se iluminó.

-¡Claro, Rey! ¡Te prometo que me esforzaré más que nadie!- respondió con una gran sonrisa el hombre, estaba tan emocionado que casi se levanta de la mesa de un salto.

-Más te vale.- sentenció Ben, el tipo no terminaba de agradarle y ya se encargaría de cobrarse uno que otro asunto pendiente con él. Después de todo, el entrenamiento de un Jedi puede ser duro, muy duro.

-Bueno, aclarado ese punto, ¿podemos pasar al asunto por el que verdaderamente vinimos aquí?- la voz de Orin se hizo sonar entre el grupo. Personalmente, Ben y Rey se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí.- Bien, señor y señora Solo. Hace cuatro meses, apareció un documento muy interesante en Naboo, uno que ni siquiera creímos pudiera existir.-

-¿De qué documento se trata?- preguntó Ben con algo de fastidio. No comprendía qué hacía ese hombre ahí, ni él ni Rey tenían nada qué ver con Naboo y nadie en el Senado sabía sobre su ascendencia como una Palpatine.

-El testamento de Leia Organa.- respondió firme el embajador de Naboo.

El color de las mejillas -y hasta el cabello- de Ben desapareció por completo. La noticia también impactó a Rey, Leia nunca le había dicho nada sobre eso. La joven sintió de repente la urgencia de tener a su hija en brazos, así que la buscó con la mirada y se la pidió a Chewie, quien devolvió la niña a su madre sin poner resistencia, aunque esperaba poder cargarla muy pronto.

-¿Mi madre tenía testamento?- preguntó el último Skywalker confundido. Leia se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la Galaxia, aunque tenía mucho dinero de los impuestos que recibía de las colonias de Alderaan, su herencia y sus propios ingresos, nunca fue una mujer que se preocupara por esas banalidades. Donaba una gran cantidad de su dinero a financiar la Resistencia y a caridades, Ben calculaba que su fortuna ya se debía haber terminado, por ello la noticia de que su madre sí contaba con un testamento lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Leia siempre fue precabida. Cuando tú naciste escribió el primero y siempre guardó una parte de su dinero para ti. Luke le dijo que no lo ibas a necesitar, pero ella insistió.- le explicó Lando a su sobrino recordando con cariño a la princesa.

Con esas palabras, Ben confirmó una vez más lo mucho que le importaba a su madre y una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordarla, habría deseado despedirse apropiadamente de ella. La mano de Rey se posó sobre la suya y la calma volvió poco a poco.

-Si el testamento apareció hace cuatro meses, ¿por qué no vinieron en ese tiempo?- preguntó Ben comenzando a atar ciertos cabos sueltos.

-Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera falso, señor Solo. Estos cuatro meses los dedicamos a investigar la veracidad del documento y, para sorpresa nuestra, todo está en orden. Encontramos al notario que avaló el testamento y Lando Calrissian confirmó haber firmado como testigo la última modificación que tuvo.- Orin hablaba tranquilo y de manera educada. De su saco sacó un elegante holocrón y lo activó, un largo texto apareció en la pantalla holográfica.- Aquí mismo, Leia Organa declara, en pleno uso de sus facultades físicas y mentales, que todo cuanto posee pasará a manos de su hijo Ben Solo, de la esposa de éste, Rey Solo y de su nieta Niloa Solo.-

La calma volvió a irse, pero esta vez no fueron sólo Rey y Ben los que se alarmaron. Chewie, los droides, Poe y Finn miraron sorprendidos Orin. Era simplemente imposible.

-¿Cu...cuándo fue la última vez que se modificó el testamento?- preguntó el hijo de Leia completamente confundido. Trató de tragar saliva, pero no pudo hacerlo sin dificultad.

-Leia agregó una última cosa horas antes de morir. El señor Lando firmó y fue él quien hizo llegar el testamento al notario, quien lo guardó por petición del señor Calrissian. Pero cuando fuimos a hablar con él, nos contó que el holocrón con el testamento de Leia Organa desapareció poco después. Casi un año después, apareció en el escritorio de la reina de Naboo.-

A Ben y a Rey se les heló la sangre. El testamento había sido modificado y aprobado antes de que él se redimiera, de que pelearan contra el emperador, concibieran a Niloa o que Rey fuera al Mundo entre los Mundos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Leia sabía lo que iba a pasar y quería que su hijo y su familia estuvieran listos para enfrentar el futuro. El gesto les hubiera parecido precioso de no ser porque el hecho de que todos figuraran en ese testamento significaba que Leia tenía una fe ciega en que Rey podría salvar a Ben ¿Y si no lo hubiera logrado? ¿Cómo se habría sentido Leia? ¿Habría enviado a Ben al Mundo entre los Mundos si hubiera dudado un poco de Rey? El exceso de confianza de la general en ella le dio a la joven Jedi escalofríos.

-Los bienes que heredaron son los siguientes: 75 millones de créditos, la mansión de la familia Naberrie en Varykino, las joyas y las prendas de la genera. Además, dado que Leia fue la última princesa de Alderaan, los alderaanianos sobrevivientes y los sistemas colonizados por Alderaan lo consideran a usted, señor Solo, el nuevo príncipe de la familia real de los Organa, a lo que la ley del sistema dicta que usted recibirá el mismo tributo que recibió su madre. Si en algún momento deseara retomar la corona que le corresponde, se organizará un parlamento que...- Orin tuvo que interrumpir su discurso en cuanto Ben habló.

-No tengo ningún interés en gobernar, señor. Ya una vez lo hice y las cosas no salieron bien.- Rey casi se ríe ante la declaración de Ben.- Y ni Rey ni yo tenemos intención de recibir dinero de nadie, por lo que no aceptaremos ese tributo.- declaró firme, pero sin sonar grosero.

-Señor Solo, la gente lo hace para mantener las tradiciones de Alderaan. Si no quiere recibir el dinero para su uso personal, puede aprovecharlo de otra manera. Tal vez pueda invertirlo en la Academia Jedi que usted y su esposa están formando.- sugirió el embajador de Naboo, la idea no sonaba del todo mal.- Finalmente, para poder acceder a la herencia dejada por Leia Organa, sólo deben entregarme el documento que valide su matrimonio con la señora Rey y habremos terminado.-

Ambos Jedi se tensaron en sus asientos. Ellos se llamaban entre sí "esposo" y "esposa" porque les parecía lógico, después de todo eran dos almas unidas por la bendición de la Fuerza, no necesitaban que nadie aprobara su unión. Y aunque era inmensamente feliz con el simple hecho de tener a su lado al hombre que amaba, Rey había albergado en su corazón la esperanza de tener una boda como la que Leia le contó que tuvo con Han.

-Es que...-trató de explicar Rey, pero no encontró las palabras.

-Señor Orin, la situación es que Rey y yo no estamos casados bajo ninguna ley.- completó Ben sin pena alguna. Todos en el lugar los miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero, ¿entonces por qué...?- quiso preguntar Poe.

-Somos una díada, nuestra unión fue formada por la Fuerza misma, no sentimos la necesidad de tener toda una ceremonia.- volvió a hablar Ben. Rey se acomodó incómoda en su lugar, algo que Lando notó de inmediato.

-¿Estás seguro, niño?- preguntó sarcástico. Cuando Ben lo miró, el moreno dirigió su mirada a la joven y Solo entendió lo que su tío había querido decir. Y se sintió el hombre más estúpido de la Galaxia.

-Señor Solo, es un hermoso pensamiento el que tiene, pero por cuestiones legales es necesario que me sea entregado un documento oficial que avale el matrimonio de los dos.- explicó Orin apenado.

Ben volteó a ver a su...mujer. Estaba roja como el sol de Tatooine y se negaba a mirarlo, fingía acomodar la ropa de Niloa para no hacerlo. El hijo de Han Solo sonrió como el canalla que era.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Rey?

La pregunta que empujó telequineticamente hizo que la joven se enderezara de golpe.

¿Eh?

Lo que oíste, cariño. Casémonos, vivamos en Naboo, criemos a nuestra hija ahí y expandamos la nueva Orden Jedi.

Eres un cínico, ¿cómo me preguntas eso en estas circunstancias?

Pensé que no importaba realmente.

Siempre importa, Ben.

Bueno, te prometo hacerte una propuesta mejor, pero hay que darle una respuesta a este sujeto ahora. Yo no quiero que nos quedemos aquí, no quiero que Niloa crezca en Tatooine y ésta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Rey sabía muy bien lo que Ben opinaba del lugar. No repudiaba el planeta de origen de su abuelo, simplemente le parecía que no tenía mucha diferencia con Jakku y no quería que su hija creciera en un lugar parecido al que vio a su madre convertirse en adulta.

Está bien.

Ben sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y si nos casáramos en Naboo?- sugirió Ben orgulloso de su logro. Rey en serio quería golpearlo por avergonzarla de esa manera. Finn y Poe se sorprendieron por la repentina proposición. A Lando y a Chewie no les impactó tanto, después de todo era el hijo del hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio a su mujer entre gritos a bordo del Halcón Milenario mientras ella servía de copiloto cuando estaban escapando de una situación peligrosa.

Una sonrisa se escuchó en el aire.

No lo apoyes, Niloa.

-Esa es una opción viable, señor Solo. En tal caso, pueden disponer de la mansión de Varykino y los créditos para financiar la ceremonia, pero lo recomendable es que no pase de este mes.- dijo Orin.

-Me parece bien. Rey, ¿te gustaría que nos fuéramos a Naboo de una vez?- preguntó Ben a su prometida. Rey lo miró confundida, como si no supiera qué responder. Irse de manera repentina le parecía grosero, después de todo, Luke y Leia le habían ofrecido ese sitio como su hogar.

Está bien, pequeña, es hora de continuar.

La suave voz de la general fue todo lo que Rey necesitó para contestar.

-Sí.- respondió segura y sonriente, Ben le devolvió el gesto.

Horas más tarde, los niños subían sus pertenencias a diferentes camarotes del Halcón Milenario. Lando quería disfrutar de la que había sido su nave nuevamente, así que había decidido viajar con Ben y Rey. Ton estaba contento de saber que podría estar cerca de sus abuelos nuevamente y a Temiri y Dianel les emocionaba mucho conocer un planeta nuevo, el cual, por lo que les contaba su amigo, era sumamente hermoso.

Rey también estaba emocionada de conocer Naboo. Leia le había contado alguna vez que el plan de sus padres Padmé y Anakin era criarlos a Luke y a ella ahí, ser una familia cuando la guerra terminara.

-Maestra Solo, ¿dónde está Niloa?- preguntó Temiri con ansiedad.

-Está durmiendo en el camarote principal.- respondió Rey mientras terminaba de guardar su ropa y la de su pareja en unos compartimientos. Él estaba en ese mismo lugar revisando la nave.

-¡Ok, iré a cuidarla!- dijo alegre el niño y corriendo antes de que pudieran decirle algo.

-¡Oye, pero...!- trató de detenerlo Ben, sólo que el niño fue más rápido. Rey soltó una risa al entender la escena.

-Temiri siempre se preocupa por Niloa, ¿lo notaste?- preguntó ella tentando el terreno.

-Sí.- contestó Ben entre dientes.

-¿Crees que la Fuerza también quiera que...?- indagó un poco más la imprudente mujer.

-No. Nosotros somos un caso diferente. Ellos son niños, además, él es demasiado mayor para nuestra hija.- repuso molesto Ben, cruzando los brazos y poniéndose en una pose altiva, Rey apenas y pudo contener la risa.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tienes, amor?- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la cabina del piloto de la nave. Ben se frustró por no pensar en nada inteligente para contestarle.

El viaje a Naboo fue apacible, aunque tal vez un poco largo. Al llegar, tuvieron que aterrizar el inmenso carguero en un puerto alejado de la mansión, pues el acceso era exclusivamente a través de un bote. Desembarcaron y varios barqueros llevaron a la familia, estudiantes y amigos ha la mansión Naberrie.

Rey, Dianel y Temiri estaban impresionados ante el lujo y elegancia de la mansión. Jamás habían visto una casa tan grande y llena de luz, era completamente distinta a la granja Skywalker. Los niños corrían alegres de un lado a otro buscando la cocina, hacia los balcones que daban al lago y escogiendo sus propias habitaciones. Los otros invitados, a excepción de Orin, estaban igualmente impresionados. Poe no se acostumbraba a los lujos y Finn no había dispuesto de ninguno a lo largo de su vida, así que aunque estaban igualmente emocionados por recorrer el lugar, no se echaron a correr como los niños, después de todo, el único que se quedaría sería Finn.

Orin explicó que el gobierno de Naboo se había encargado de mantener la mansión en excelentes condiciones hasta que algún descendiente de Padmé Amidala decidiera volver a habitarla. Ben y Rey agradecieron las atenciones del abogado y reafirmaron su compromiso de casarse lo antes posible para poder acceder a la herencia, no porque fueran avaros, sino porque ese dinero les vendría perfecto para expandir la mansión, comprar terrenos para cosechar y criar ganado y poder ser autosustentables, pues aunque Orin les había propuesto en el camino hacer un acuerdo con la reina de Naboo para que fuera el parlamento quien financiara la Academia, ambos Jedi se negaron en rotundo, pues no querían que esa ayuda se volviera un compromiso con Naboo. No cometerían el mismo error que la antigua Orden Jedi.

Al terminar las aclaraciones, C3-PO y R2-D2 decidieron quedarse con Ben y Rey a continuar su servicio con la familia Skywalker, Poe se despidió de sus amigos y amenazó a Ben para que tratara bien a Rey, algo que éste prácticamente ignoró, para la frustración del piloto. Lando y Chewie también se fueron, aunque prometieron volver pronto a visitarlos, pues el wookie quería consentir a la pequeña Niloa, algo que tanto Ben como Rey aceptaron con gusto. El último, fue Orin, quien se despidió pidiendo que una vez que decidieran una fecha para la boda le avisaran.

Para el atardecer, todos estaban instalados. Ben había visitando esa casa cuando era niño y supo qué cuarto sería el perfecto para ellos y para Niloa para cuando creciera.

Era amplio, con un balcón que daba al lago, justo donde salía el sol, sus paredes estaban decoradas por plantas trepadoras, un arco de dos columnas con enredaderas decoraba el balcón, al igual que varios floreros de piedra con rosas.

-Ben...es hermoso...- dijo Rey conmovida.

-No tanto como tú, Rey.- repuso suavemente Ben.

Niloa se removía contenta en los brazos de su madre, moviendo sus ojitos de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar cosas nuevas. En un momento, Rey se colocó justo debajo del arco de piedra. Esa visión fue sublime para Ben: El amor de su vida cargando a su hija en Naboo. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

-Rey...-la llamó suavemente Ben, más enamorado que nunca.

-¿Si?- le respondió ella volteando a verlo. La luz naranja del sol ocultándose la hizo verse aún más hermosa. Ben se acercó poco a poco.

-Rey...desde que nos conocimos, hemos hecho todo mal.- inició su declaración Ben, tan torpemente que Rey no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.-Lo digo en serio...cuando te conocí te paralicé, te secuestré y hasta peleé contigo. Luego vino lo del vínculo, ambos nos cerramos a nuestras propias visiones y nos hicimos daño...y no creo necesario mencionar lo que pasó después...por necios perdimos mucho tiempo y, cuando por fin creímos que estaríamos juntos, la Fuerza nos puso una prueba más.- la sonrisa de Rey se desvaneció al recordar Exegol, pero Ben no quería que se entristeciera, por lo que acunó el rostro de su amada con sus grandes y cálidas manos.- Pero la superamos, más bien, tú la superaste. Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, Rey...- ante esas palabras, la joven no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-No, Ben...no es cierto...Yo, estaba tan sola, me sentía tan culpable que casi hago algo terrible...-confesó la joven sintiéndose más culpable que nunca. La bebé se removió en sus brazos y trató de consolarla a través de la Fuerza.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Me salvaste, me diste una hija y juntos aprendimos a sentir el amor en todos los sentidos posibles.- nuevamente, la mujer volvió a reír apenada y eso hizo que Ben sonriera.- Y cariño, el orden común de las cosas es casarse, tener intimidad y que de eso lleguen los hijos, no todo al revés.- ambos rieron nerviosos, como dos novios que apenas se han quedado completamente solos. Niloa sintió lo que se venía y se emocionó bastante.- Pero tú y yo no somos comunes. Y a pesar de todos los obstáculos que hemos tenido, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que vivimos, pues cada uno de esos pasos nos llevó hasta aquí. Pero ésto, ésto sí quiero hacerlo bien.- y sin previo aviso, Ben se arrodilló frente a Rey, quien miraba expectante a su amado.- Rey, sólo Rey, ¿me concederías la inmensa alegría de ser mi esposa ante la Galaxia?- le propuso al fin, reflejando en sus ojos todo el amor que podía sentir.

Las piernas de Rey temblaron, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada? Era ridículo después de todo lo que habían vivido, pero aún así, no pudo evitar que la inmensa alegría que sentía desechara toda lógica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con vestidos blanco, flores y todas esas cosas?- fue lo que pudo responder ante su nerviosismo, Ben sonrió enternecido.

-Si es lo que quieres, sí.- respondió, poniéndose igual de nervioso que Rey. Niloa soltó una risa divertida ante tal escena, sin duda sería algo que nunca olvidaría.

-¡Sí! Sí quiero ser tu esposa, Ben. Más que nada en toda la Galaxia.- respondió al fin.

La felicidad de ambos fluyó a través de la Fuerza. Ben se levantó de inmediato para abrazar y besar a su, ahora sí, prometida. No la apretó tan fuerte contra su pecho como hubiera querido porque Niloa se quejó al sentirse sin espacio, para disculparse, sus padres la besaron en la frente. Ben y Rey se miraron a los ojos, se amaban demasiado, era un amor que había estado formándose por siglos y finalmente se hacía realidad.

-Si va a ser así, debemos hacerlo antes de que se note.- apuntó Rey.

-¿Que se no qué?- preguntó confundido Ben. Ella sonrió.

La joven le entregó la niña a su padre, tomó una de sus grandes manos y la puso sobre su vientre.

-Ben, estoy embarazada.- dijo feliz.

Y en ese momento, Ben sintió un ligero palpitar proveniente del punto exacto en el que su mano se había posado. Una nueva ola de alegría cubrió su cuerpo.

-Pe...¿pero cómo...?- la felicidad lo había aturdido tanto que no podía pensar claramente.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas si no me quitas las manos de encima en la noche, Solo?- respondió sarcástica la joven.

-Oh, Rey- fue todo lo que dijo Ben antes de apretar fuertemente a la Jedi con su brazo libre.

Durante toda su vida, el hijo de Leia y Han había creído que no se merecía nada, le habían negado su sueño de ser piloto y luego su tío trató de matarlo, así que no creía que tuviera derecho a desear nada. Incluso como Kylo Ren vivió dedicado al Lado Oscuro y a Snoke. Hasta que conoció a Rey. Ella fue la primera que despertó en él un deseo enfermizo por poseer algo, por poseerla a ella, pues cuando lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que llegaría aquello que no tuvo: Una familia.

Fue difícil, pero había comprendido que de esa manera jamás obtendría nada, es más, por no haber acabado con el emperador cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo perdió todo por un agonizante momento y con su sacrificio pudo recuperar a Rey, quien luego lo salvó a él. Un susurro cosquilleó en su oreja, era su abuelo.

Lo lograste, Ben.

Y así, mirando el atardecer mientras sostenía su vida entre sus brazos, Ben finalmente terminó lo que su abuelo había comenzado.

Aunque tanto él como Rey y Niloa, sabían que ese sólo era el inicio de una nueva historia, hace mucho tiempo, en una Galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Fin.


End file.
